Forbidden
by Shimizu Hikaru
Summary: ...It just happened that choosing a wrong prey had led his life into a dramatic chaos. First Stage # Capture- Finished, In the end, no one knew who had captured who.  Second Stage # Secrets- In Progress.  Hi-status for sometimes.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**He was just doing his night job, read: targeting rich bastards and stealing their money. It just happened that he chose wrong prey who happened to be a Mafia's Boss. And that night, his life took a dramatic turn, becoming that said Boss' pet. AU, Mafia!Shin, **KaiShin, ****not ****ShinKai.**

**A/N**: New story that I don't know where the idea comes from ^^.

I'll come back to fix the mistakes and typos later~! I'm in a hurry right now!

_Beware of AU, OOC-ness, my shitty English and rated M for dark theme later~._

**Disclaim**: Nope!

* * *

><p><em>The 1st Night:Prologue<em>

...The busy streets of Shibuya were just busy and crowded. People were hurriedly getting to their works and school. Not many people were free on that day since it was Monday but still, there were students who got lazy of their studying that they just dropped school and generally wandering around. Housewives were busy going shopping and really, it was just a normal Monday.

A young man of the age 24 was running as fast as he could, pushing past people and yelling 'sorry's now and then. He was in a hurry to get to his work place...and when the clock struck exactly 8:00 am, the back door of a small and homely coffee shop was yanked open violently, startling the occupants inside.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he bowed low.

"Well, right on time," his boss, a man of age 30 said, smiling, "Get to work then, Kuroba-kun. Kiryu-kun is all ready and we are about to open the shop."

"Thanks boss!" Kuroba Kaito stood up straight, grinning brightly at his boss.

"Now go!" the man laughed and threw the uniform to Kaito, who caught it without even trying.

And when the man turned away, Kaito's grin dropped to yawn widely. His night job had been a pain and really tiring lately...But for the sake of living, he just had to keep doing it, until he could find a better job. And a frown made its way onto his face as he remembered the woman's smelly perfume and that damn bastard's grope the previous night...

Sloppily, he dragged himself toward the changing room. And just as he closed the door, someone banged on it loudly.

"Hurry up!" the person yelled, "It's crowded already!"

"What? How come so soon?" Kaito yelled back, quickly struggling off his own clothes to put on the uniform.

"You're the one at fault!" the person yelled back, "Who's the flirt that makes the women come here every damn day?"

"Hey!" he glared at the door, slipping one arm through the sleeve hurriedly, "I can't help it that I'm handsome and just that awesome!"

"Watch your mouth, Kiryu!" another voice, his boss', yelled, "Kiryu, Kuroba-kun is helping the business! And you go out to serve the customers! Don't stand here and throw a piss like that!"

"But Boss~!" the one outside, Kiryu whined and Kaito grinned as he opened the door.

"Okay, time for work, pal~!" and he glided past a blond boy with his hair tied back into a little ponytail at the back of his neck, who was also wearing the same uniform as him. Kiryu Kotaro, that was his name and he had been Kaito's fellow worker at the coffee shop for as long as Kaito could remember.

Nice guy if only he could control his tantrums.

Kiryu only glared at him before storming off to the front of the shop.

"Keep up the good job!" the boss laughed and slapped his employee's shoulder hard, making Kaito wince but keep grinning nonetheless.

"I will~!" then he ran off to join his friend at the front.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Slumping down on one of the chair, Kaito sighed as Kiryu closed the shop's door.

"Why boss doesn't just hire new employees?" Kiryu complained as he sat down beside Kaito who shot him a lazy look.

"And will you go out to find a job today too?" the blond asked, blinking at Kaito, "It's 11 am already."

"...I will," the messy haired man looked up, shifting to make himself more comfortable, "But guess I'll stay to help you clean up first."

"No need," Kiryu waved his hand in dismiss, "I can do it myself. you go home get some rest and go for your job-hunting."

"You sure don't need my help?" Kaito asked, turning to his companion, "I mean, cleaning up all by yourself will be hard."

"I'll manage…" the other said, "Go already before I change my mind!"

Kaito quickly stood up to salute him mockingly, "Aye, sir~!"

And he ran off, not without yelling back a 'thank you'.

The blond only sighed at his friend's back before standing up and starting his cleaning.

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

Kaito sighed as he held his file's folder and walked into another company's entrance.

The receptors smiled at him as he smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi there, ladies," he greeted pleasantly and the girls giggled.

"What can I do for you?" the one on the left smiled and Kaito glanced at her name's tag, Mouri Ran, hm, nice name…and nice boobs too. Inner Kaito smirked at the thought.

"Uhm, Mouri-san," he said, keeping a calm smile on his face and the girls never noticed his eyes strayed to their chests too often, "I saw on the newspaper that your place need a new employee. So, can I apply for the job?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment before smiling, "Can you…mister…uhm…"

"It's Kuroba Kaito," he flashed her a charming smile and the two girls blushed up immediately.

"Kuroba-san, please wait a moment," she nodded, the blush still on her face as her friend turned to make a call.

Kaito waited for a few minutes before the Mouri girl's friend turned to him apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Kuroba-san. But the job is already taken…" the girl said, almost sadly.

Kaito sighed, well, he got that answer too often…then he flashed the girls another smile, "Well, guess I'll be going then. Have a nice day, ladies."

He bowed before walking off.

Ran sighed, "I really want him to have the job…such nice man. Better than the jerk that got the job," she furrowed her eyebrows together in distaste. The other girl, Sonoko nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, that guy's much better than him," the short blond hair girl pursed her lower lip out then her eyes widened, "I forgot to give him my numbers!"

Ran giggled at her friend's dramatic show then her face turned into a wondering expression, "Nee, don't you think that Kuroba guy looks a lot like him too, our boss, I mean?"

"Mh," Sonoko nodded again, "Expect that our boss is much…uhm…feminine."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Ran covered her mouth, her shoulders shook as she tried to stop giggling.

"Hear what, girls?" an amused voice said and the girls stiffened. They turned around nervously and there he was, in all his expensive black suit and his cold blue eyes regarded them with great amusement. Behind him, two men in black looked like some sort of statuses as they stood straight, black sunglasses covered their eyes.

"Ah, boss," Ran and Sonoko bowed low, "We were just talking about this Kuroba person…he looks a lot like you."

"Really?" they didn't dare to look up, too scared of his cold eyes.

"Gin, I want information on this Kuroba guy."

"Right away, sir." The man with long blind hair bowed and walked away swiftly.

Then the boss walked over to the girls to pat Sonoko's head gently, leaning down, he whispered into her ear, making the poor girl still in fear.

"And don't think that I didn't hear your last remark, Suzuki-san," he smirked then stood up and walked off.

"Anyone wants to meet me, tell them that I'm not here and they can go fuck themselves."

"Y-yes, sir!" Ran managed to answer while Sonoko was till frozen.

And the boss was off with the other man in black followed him closely.

Finally, Sonoko sucked in a deep breath.

"That…was scary…"

Ran nodded sadly, "…He has changed so much eh…? A sad smile tugged at her lips, "He's not the detective otaku that we know, right…?"

Sonoko said nothing but the long haired girl knew she agree with her.

…_Oh, Shinichi… _

xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx

The night came rather quick and Kaito again found himself in his tight leather outfit and stood leaning against a shop's wall.

He hated this job but…it was the only thing he could do for then.

Poker Face into place, he walked swiftly into the bar that was across the road with a charming smirk.

The guards didn't question him for they were used to people like him, either rich people or prostitutes. And he was the latter, expect that he didn't sell his body. His pride was too high to let him do thing like that.

Moment later, he found himself in a nice hotel room with the bathroom door closed as the man he had chosen took a bath before…you know…

Grinning, he searched for the man's pockets. A rolex watch, nice, three hundred thousand yen…not bad at all. And just as he was searching another pocket, the bathroom door opened, revealing a man with a towel around his waist.

"Hey!" the man yelled and Kaito turned on his heels, running for the door. Oh, he can't say that he hated the job for he still loved the thrill of being chase. That was the only pleasure he got from his stupid and tiring night job.

"Come back here! You scum!" the man yelled and ran after him but Kaito was quicker as he dodged a flying wine bottle that was thrown at him and slammed the front door close.

Vaguely, he could hear the man's yell of pain as the door slammed into his face but he was too hurried to care, he needed to get out fast before the man could call the guards.

And it was only when he reached a quiet alley that he stopped to breath.

Slumping against the wall, Kaito laughed as he took out his prize…mh, with this money and the paid from his job as a waiter, he could afford another month in his rent apartment and then he could save some for his dream…the biggest magic show in the world…

Shaking his head, Kaito decided to just go home, one prey that night was enough…

And as he walked home, he never noticed a pair of blue eyes of a young man in a black car followed his back with an amusement gleam in them.

xxxxxX **First Stage Start** Xxxxxx

No idea if I should continue or not. I'll see, depend on the feedback I receive, hopefully.

Review if you want next chappie~!


	2. A New job? Hoorwhat? Being a pet?

**A/N**:…Actually, I was going to make it ShinKai…but Yaoi with the Mafia!one being the seme feels too cliché for me v^^…So we get KaiShin here~…Though, prepare for ShinKai vibes ^^~!

Thank you for reading and reviewing~! Seriously, after I read your reviews, I immediately typed this chapter up…I might not reply to you guys regularly but keep in mind that I love them all and you all too, kay ^^? *hearts*

I dunno why, really, but I find it easy to torture Kaito than Shinichi…

**Progress**: First Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: OOC-ness, AU, foul words and my shitty English. If there's anything else, I'll put up the warning ^^.

**Disclaim**:….nope.

* * *

><p><em>The 2nd Night: A New job? Hoor-what? Being a pet?<em>

…Kaito groaned as a splat of cold water hit his face, damn…who dared to interrupt his beautiful sleep? He didn't have to go to work another hour!...well, his bio clock told him so…and that was why he was always late for his job as a waiter…

An amused chuckle reached his ears and Kaito's fingers twitched, his arms burned because blood wasn't able to reach there as they were being handcuffed above his head. Damn, and then his arms couldn't even feel anything; they had grown numb over the night…

…waitaminute! Handcuffed? What the Hell?

Violet eyes flew opened as realization hit him. Then Kaito blinked as he found himself looking right at…himself, except that his reflection had softer features and that awesome smirk of his was on the lips…but then, Kaito was sure as hell that he wasn't smirking! In fact, he knew his mouth was hanging open in shock…come to think of it, why did his body react acutely to the situation and yet his brain still feel like it was on the cloud?

...He really needed to get his mind checked, as Kiryu had always suggested so. Ah right, the blond was going to bitch the whole day then because Kaito didn't show up, making him have to do all the work. But hey, it wasn't as if he got lazy and decided to take a day off! He would so go to work early that day to smirk at Kiryu when the blond came to work later than him! Hah! Now, look who was the lazy one?...well, he would…if he was being handcuffed to the nightstand's hook…

Right, need to focus on the situation here…Kaito blinked at his mirror image.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice showed that he was shocked but his brain only ran around in a daze, giddy mode. _'Ooohh look~! This cloud looks like some hot chick's boobs!'_…right, his mind was still flying high on the cloud.

"…Ah, you forget it already?" the look alike asked bemusedly and all Kaito could do was to stare at him as he tried to get his brain down from the sky to ask it, _'Well, can you remember anything, Brainie-chan?'_

'_Can't you remember?_' Brainie blinked at him, '_Your night job_.'

…and it was all Kaito needed to get the memory back.

…**..**

"_Why, you look absolutely stunning tonight, my lady," Kaito purred seductively into the woman's ear who was sitting with him on a couch in the noisy bar. And she leaned against him, her big boobs rubbed against his chest sensually…ah damn, that was another reason to continue his tiring night job…_

"_Such a gentle man," she slipped her arms around his neck to press their body closer, Kaito smirked, 'Gotcha~!' as he ran his fingers through the woman's long reddish hair._

_Remember, Kaito, no thinking of sex with your targets._

_And he was really lucky this time to get a rich woman that looked hot, better than some of his old preys, some old hags that were too old for him and he could really call them mother…geez, human these days…_

"_Why don't we go somewhere to continue this, dear?" she suggested and Kaito was more than happy to oblige. _

_And when they were getting out of the bar, someone stepped out from the car to block their way. _

_Kaito and the woman blinked at the newcomer, Kaito's look alike, who smiled politely at them._

"_Miss Koizumi," the look alike bowed and the woman in Kaito's arms giggled, stepping up to hug the newcomer._

"_Why, hello there, Kudo-san," she greeted pleasantly and Kaito saw the man hug her back in a friendly manner._

"_I never knew that you would go to some low places like this bar. What bring you here, dear?" Koizumi purred in a husky tone._

_Kudo smiled at her, his eyes flicked to Kaito in amusement then his eyes set back to the woman. Koizumi blinked then her eyes opened in an 'Ah!' expression as a smirk tugged at her lips, "I understand."_

_Then she turned back to him, "KID-san, maybe we can't continue our business after all." KID, yes, that was his night job's name…you expected him to go around in tight leather outfit and exclaimed that _"I am Kuroba Kaito~! And he's the one who steals your money~! Just find the one named KurobaKaito to maim~!_"…not likely._

"_Eh? Why?" he asked, honestly confused and the woman patted his shoulder gently._

"_My friend here would like you to go with him. Do you mind?"_

…_let's see…Kaito looked at the newcomer, checking him out…okay, his expensive suit showed how rich he was, maybe even more than this woman. And his suit really hugged at the right places, leaving people wonder how the man would look without it…_whoa, stop there, Kaito. You don't like men, not in a slightest. Only hot chicks with big boobs interest you.

_Okay, why not? He could get more from this man._

"_Of course, who am I to deny my lady's wish, right?" he smiled at her before kissing the back of her hand like a gentleman he was._

_Koizumi giggled, "I do hope we will cross roads again."_

"_We will," he smiled before stepping around her to walk to his look alike who looked calm and collected. Too calm and collected, and Kaito found it hard to read the newcomer and plan possible escape routines…and Kaito found it even more exciting._

"_Shall we go?" Kudo smiled and opened his car's door, some newest generation that Kaito was sure that it wasn't even advertised on any kind of media…damn those rich bastards…with the money they spent on those luxurious things, they could help so many poor people. Kaito scowled but on the outside, a pleasant smile was still on his face as he got in the car._

"_We shall talk later then, Koizumi-san," Kudo bowed a good bye before walking over the car to get in the driver's seat._

"_Bye~, have fun~!" Koizumi waved her hand as the car rumbled, ready to go. _'Oh yeah'_, Kaito thought bemusedly, _'We're going to have so much fun…or me at least.'

"_Just one question," Kudo said suddenly and Kaito turned to him, blinking._

"_Yes?"_

"_Have you eaten dinner?" Kudo asked as he buckled his seatbelt._

"_Uhm…not yet?" Kaito answered in confusion and his guard immediately stood up as a wide, arrogant smirk tugged at the blue eyes man's lips._

"_Then I don't have to worry about you throwing up in my car," with that said, the car sped up and later, Kaito refused to admit that he screamed like a girl at every turn the car took or when Kudo nearly ran over someone with his shinning black car._

…**..**

"…You kidnapped me?" Kaito's eyes widened then he blinked some more, "Though for what? As you can see, I'm just a poor waiter. You can't possibly get any money from me."

"No, I don't need your money," Kudo answered as he stood up and sat on the bed beside Kaito, where his suit coat and tie were thrown carelessly on, leaving him in his un-tucked white button up shirt and trousers….he looked like some kind of Sex God, and Kaito again slapped himself, _mentally_-his arms can't move, mind you, for ogling the man.

"Then what did you kidnap me for?" it was getting rather uncomfortable, now that he was awake, Kaito could feel millions small and blunt needles were poking at his arms mockingly as the blood tried to flow up there.

"…Don't tell me you're going to rape me!" now, Kaito was rather afraid for his poor, endangered virginity…uhm well, he was not really a virgin but who cared in this situation?

"No, I don't fuck men." And despite the foul word, Kaito felt like his world had been saved. Thank God that this Kudo guy wasn't like any of his targets, those perverted old men.

And Kaito couldn't stop himself from snorting rather bemusedly, "Right, how can you fuck anyone?"

He immediately regretted as a foot was slammed at the nightstand, right beside his head. When the foot slowly retreated back to its owner, the place where it had been cracked slightly. And Kaito sweat dropped…he somehow had a feeling that he should keep his mouth and comments to himself as he was sure the other wasn't using his full strength.

…imaging how it would feel had his face been the nightstand instead…oh, wait, he didn't even want to thing about it…

"…I wanted you to work for me," _past tense_, Kudo said again, he sounded utterly bored, "I have information on you, Kuroba-san." Blue eyes turned to him in cold amusement then they turned back to the file that Kudo had taken out from his briefcase.

"Kuroba Kaito, birthday 21st June. Mother Kuroba Chikage is currently working at a small orphanage in a small village that is really far from Tokyo. Father Kuroba Touichi, a famous magician died in an accident years ago," and as every word came out from Kudo's mouth, Kaito's eyes widened in comical way.

"You are currently living in a small apartment in Ekoda, working at a small coffee shop in Shibuya."

"…You stalk me?"

"No, I don't. I just happen to have the searching team that does a very good job," amused tone replied then Kudo turned a page, "You graduated as the most excellent student from a famous college, went through college years by scholarship…rather brilliant student, I'd say," the blue eyes man nodded approvingly.

"And yet, you're jobless because you aren't related to anyone in the high society…what a waste, right?" slammed the file close, Kudo turned to him again and Kaito still found himself gaping at the man.

"They don't see your value, Kuroba," and the man got off the bed to crouch down in front of him, his elbow placed on his knee and he rested his chin on his curled up fist, "But I do." Said Kudo in a husky tone that made Kaito gulp nervously at the cold yet sugary tone.

"Aha, okay, okay, I got it!" the poor waiter nodded rapidly, "Do I still get to work under you?" he asked hopefully, well, someone saw his value and wanted him to work for them, why not?

"No."

"…No?" well, that was a hard blow.

"Yes, no. Because I've changed my mind."

"…Pray tell why?"

"Last night."

…_Last night?_

...Oh shit.

…**..**

'Oh shit! Twenty billions in one wallet!' _Kaito almost cried out in shock but he stopped himself just in time, and what came out was an excited squeak._

_The man had brought him to a nice hotel, five-star one, and Kaito was almost sad that he was going to have to leave so soon…the bed looked really comfortable, the image of his old and hard makeshift bed came back to him, and Kaito wanted to try sleeping on it for just one night._

_Kudo had told him to wait because he needed to take a bath, 'a long day had weird him out' then slammed the bathroom door close. Moment later, the sound of the water running could be heard clearly._

_Kaito snorted, _bullshit_…then his eyes gleamed gleefully again as he searched another pockets. And he found- violet eyes widened, a gun! Then he glanced at the closed bathroom door. Sshit, who was this man? Don't tell him that he was some kind of Yakuza. Because if he were, Kaito was surely going to regret agreeing to go with him and not with that hot chick in the first place._

…_But well, what's done is done, no use regretting over it, right? Kaito mused then he stood up and reached to the door. He wouldn't wait till Kudo came out and started the chase; Kaito wasn't going to risk this time._

_Then just as he opened the door, a man in black blocked his view. Kaito gulped then hesitantly raised his head up and he regretted it as he came to face with cold killer eyes belonged to a long blond hair man._

_The man smirked down at him, a cold and chilling smirk, then he said in a sweet cold voice, "Boss hasn't done talking to you yet, mister. Please go back and wait."_

"_Erm…I suddenly remember that I have really important things to do! Maybe I'll talk to him later?" Kaito laughed nervously and tried to step around the man but another man in black blocked his way._

Shit! Shit! Shit! Kaito! Look what you've got yourself into!

_Then those cold eyes strayed to the wallet he was holding in his hand and Kaito hastily put his hands behind his back and smiled nervously._

"…_I believe that you've got something of mine, Kuroba-san," an amused voice said behind him and Kaito turned around to see Kudo in his button up shirt that wasn't tucked in formally like before because he wasn't wearing his black trousers...wait! No pants!...Damn, those long toned legs looked really delici-stupid _Kaito! No time forthat!

"_Ah, I'm sorry Kudo-san!" he turned to face the man and walked over to place the wallet back on the nightstand (_my money~!...but well, my life's more important…)_, "My bad…I'll take my leave right now."_

_Kaito quickly walked to the door and before he could break into a run, a fist slammed into his abdomen, knocking the living out of him and then he was flying back into the room, his back slammed again the floor painfully, his vision blurred. Damn…that hurt…_

"_Be careful Gin!" and Kaito, in his semi-unconscious edge, could hear Kudo scolding voice._

"_Don't damage my pet!"_

…_Pet? What the hell?_

"_I'm sorry, Boss."_

"_Geez, okay, prepare the car, we're going back to the mansion." And Kaito could also feel someone nudging his side with their foot._

"_Ah, I only wanted to talk to you…" amused tone, "If you hadn't pulled that little stunt, Kuroba-san…You wouldn't be lowered to be my pet…"_

_And then he blacked out._

…**..**

"…I screwed up, didn't I?" Kaito asked, horrified and Kudo nodded bemusedly.

"…Then…" he gulped nervously, "What are you going to do with me?"

Kudo blinked in mock confusion and Kaito wanted to head butt that bastard so badly! Agh! No one mocked Kuroba!

"Well," then the boss tapped his chin thoughtfully, "I suppose I'll keep you."

"Keep me?"

"Yes keep you, like a pet," the blue eyes man chuckled in amusement and Kaito scowled, he didn't see anything funny here!

"You interest me, Kuroba-san," and Kudo leaned in, his lips were so close to Kaito's that when he spoke, his breath fanned Kaito's lips hotly, "You are a fighter, I can see that…And I want to see how long it will take to break you…to make you obey me without a thought."

Violet eyes narrowed, well, he was already in the dead end, what was there to scare of anymore? His own dangerous smirk appeared on his lips as Kaito gazed straight into blue eyes.

"…It'll take long," he whispered back, leaning in slightly so that his lips brushed against Kudo's lightly, "…Possibly forever."

And blue eyes also narrowed at the challenge, "I'm a very patient person, Kuroba-san. We'll see."

…_Indeed, we'll see. _

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Did you have fun reading it ^^? Because I certainly had so much fun writing it~! It'll probably take long to write next chappie since I'm having my exams...well...Btw, Kiryu is my and Miharu's joint OC and she gave me permission to use him...he just amuses me so I decided to bring him in xD.

Still, I have no idea where this story is heading to…And I wasn't going to post it today, I was saving for like, two or three more days ^^. Though a chat with Kaida-chan results this...And i don't even know why v^^.


	3. Being a Pet is a Hard Job

**A/N**: Okay, here's the next chappie ^^. Thank you all for reading and reviewing! I'm really happy ^^, thank you~! And no, the boys aren't falling in love fast and jumping at each other anytime soon.

Hope you'll enjoy this ^^~!

**Progress**: First Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: sex (duh, this's rated M, I don't do it for fun), foul words, Shinichi's sick sense of humor (or mine…?). My shitty English too and OOC-ness, AU? Need I to mention those?

**Disclaim**:…Duh?

* * *

><p><em>The 3rd Night: Being a Pet is a Hard Job<em>

Kaito blinked dazedly as he looked ahead at…uhm…the wall, like always. Kudo hadn't let him off the hook for like days, saved for giving him baths. Yeah, giving him bath, like a good owner should do. He even gave Kaito a collar with a name tag! A 'duh' expression washed over Kaito's face.

Being a pet…it was his job for then, all he could do was talking to Kudo and flirting with the maids that came to clean the boss' room. Man, this Kudo guy was sure lucky to have such heavenly creatures under his control. Idly, Kaito wondered if his life would happen like in the fairy tale, except that he wasn't the hero, like, the evil- Kudo, captured him and then his heroine, beautiful heroine with long blond hair, maybe, with long legs and wore as less as possibly, came and saved him. Then they would lead a happy life together, ever after.

…such wishful dream. Kaito let an amused grin tugged at his lips. But well, he supposed that being a pet wasn't too bad, since he didn't have to worry about his rent, food and all…but the lack of freedom was driving him to Hell! He'd escape this as soon as he could see a chance!

Kudo was rarely home too; he would only come home at late night the leave again at early morning. And even when he was home, all Kudo did was doing his works, _business_ _on surface and underground_, which he could just make his myrmidons do, but noooooo, he just had to do all of them alone, and as far as Kaito could tell, this Kudo guy trusted no one.

The Mafia's Boss was constantly on his guard, as if some one was going to attack him at any second…which was right, considering his job, he must have many enemies…

There Kaito was, still handcuffed above his head, looking at Kudo's back blankly while the other worked on his laptop which showed loads of numbers, numbers and more numbers. Oh, pardon him, there were words too, and Kaito suspected that those weren't Japanese or even English.

And seriously, Kaito hated the man, a scowl made its way onto his face as he remembered the afternoon, one of Kudo's rare days off…

…

_The door slammed open and Gin strode in, unlocking Kaito's arms restrain to clap a leash on his collar and pull him to his feet._

"_What?" Kaito asked in confusion as he was pulled along in the long and beautiful corridor._

"_Boss wants to see you," the long blond hair man said emotionlessly and Kaito could only follow him noiselessly._

_They soon reached the large back yard where Kudo was sitting under a tree, his fingers tapped the table in a tuneless melody, and by his side were three maids, who were ready to do anything he ordered._

"_Glad to have you join me, pet," Kudo smiled and the smile never reached his eyes, like always. Cold blue eyes regarded him approvingly and Kaito could only shift uneasily…he foresaw something horrible was going to happen…_

"_You once said that you need free air now and then, right?" Kudo asked, standing up to walk over to Kaito, his everlasting smirk stuck on his face._

"…_yes?"_

"_Then you'll get it, because I'm a nice owner," the other nodded, seemingly more to himself, "We'll play a game."_

_Well, a game didn't sound too bad…yet an unsetting feeling still bubbled in Kaito's chest as Kudo smiled that sweetly fake smile…_

"_We'll play go fetch."_

…_Seriously?_

"_Seriously?" Kaito asked out loud, looking at Kudo ridiculously. What the heck was that man thinking? Surely it wasn't what Kaito had in mind, right?_

_Kudo held up a round Frisbee and all Kaito could do was staring at it like some aliens just dropped it._

"_I never joke. And I'm being a nice owner, so I believe you should be a good pet too," the boss smirked, "If you can't find this then no dinner." _

"_Well," Kaito began, "You can't expect me to play the game while…" and his bounded hands yanked on the leash suggestively and seriously, he just saw a chance to get away!_

"_Gin," the boss nodded and Gin bowed before unclasping the leash, "But don't ever try to escape, dear pet," Kudo patted Kaito's head almost lovingly, "As long as the collar is on, you can never escape me." And Kaito's eyes narrowed, looking uninterested._

_With a final pat, Kudo smiled and cocked his head to side, "Ready?"_

_The poor waiter didn't bother saying anything Kudo threw the round object away which Kaito slowly, sloppily followed. He could even catch the thing even before it touched the ground but nope, he wasn't that interested in the stupid game, not one bit._

…

"…I'm bored…" he stated blankly, making the blue eyes man turned to him, pushing his reading glasses up a bit.

"Be a good pet and shut up," the boss said, half amused and half annoyed, then turned back to his laptop's screen.

"But you have to be a good owner too! You can't just have a pet and leave it there bored to death!" Kaito whined, huffing and his fingers twitched…urg…being held up hours and hours wasn't good for his arms…

The laptop snapped shut and Kudo took off his reading glasses to put it on the nightstand, right above Kaito's head. And he sat on the bed's edge, Kudo was in a simple black shirt and shorts and really, he looked just like a normal, harmless person. But Kaito was not to be fooled! Even if the Mafia boss looked tempting- wait, pardon him, he didn't think that, Kaito knew the man had a gun under his pillow and he was dangerous. Don't mess with him if you still want to live.

"Well, I suppose we could play a game…"

That got Kaito's attention as the waiter-turn-pet looked up expectedly.

"…The silent game?"

And Kaito's face fell as he muttered annoyingly, "You're not really creative, you know that…?"

"I have to argue with that," Kudo countered back with a sharp smirk, "I can kill ten persons with ten unique styles, I assume you."

"…" and a dry laugh escaped Kaito's lips, "…Right."

"Anyways, the game's rules are simple," Kudo reached under his pillow for the gun and Kaito gulped when the other tapped the gun's barrel against the tip of his nose teasingly, like he would do to a dog, which reminded Kaito cheerfully of his place.

"Only one," Kudo leaned in, blue eyes almost glowed, "When the game starts, if you make a sound, I'll kill you. If I say anything and I feel like it, you get to eat bullet, understand?"

"Hey! Tha-"

"Start." One simple word and Kaito immediately shut up, violet eyes glared at the smirking boss in frustration.

Oh God, I know that I don't go to the Church very often…and I might have cracked a joke or two about you, but please have mercy on me and let me escape this place…or can you, by any chance, prank this guy? I swear, I'll love you forever for that…I'll even stop eating the f-f-f-f-thing too! It's not like I've ever eaten that yucky thing…Eww…But really, don't you think Kudo does look cute when he's sleeping and not smirking or saying dead-and-kill related things, even if his smirk is awesome? That pretty mouth of his can be used for another job too, don't you agree? I and Brainie-chan certainly agree with each other. I know you love me, Brainie-chan…I love you too, of course, but can you please stop providing me those…uhm…indecent images? Seriously? No? Aw, c'mon, I really don't want to get a tent down there…it'd be really embarrassing…by the way, am I rambling? Ah well, it's not like Kudo can tease me about my little problem, right? He's sleeping after all…

…Sleeping?

Kaito blinked as he looked at the other's face. Indeed, the boss was sleeping on his side, face turned to Kaito, lips parted slightly.

Urg…Kaito gulped, his face was near his too…if he leaned over a little more…he could press his lips against that pretty mouth.

But no, even if it looked tempting, Kaito didn't have a dead wish…and wait a minute, since when did he want to kiss the bastard?

A creaking sound reached his ears and Kaito froze when the window on the other side of the room creaked open for a black figure slipped in. A woman, if her huge breasts didn't already tell, with her long blond hair trailed behind her, half of her face was covered.

All Kaito could think of was, holy shit, his heroine did come for him? And was he going to be saved?

But then, when she took a gun out from her waist to point at the sleeping Kudo.

She cautiously walked over to the bed, her high heels didn't make a sound, it was clearly that she was a skillful assassin and she was coming for Kudo's life. Also, it seemed that she didn't see him, maybe because it was dark…or maybe she thought that he wasn't worth her attention?

Kaito felt mildly disappointed as she was not his heroine but he couldn't, didn't have time to mourn as new problem just made it known.

What should he do then? Should he alarm Kudo? But the woman probably would kill him first before he could make a sound…Kudo's little game became serious, because if he made a sound then, if Kudo didn't kill him, the assassin would, either ways, he'd be killed nonetheless!

Gah! What should I do? Kaito screamed in his mind as the assassin's eyes narrowed. She was going to kill Kudo!

And just as he was about to yell out, thing happened, so fast that all he could see was almost translucent blue eyes snapped open and then the woman was lying face down on the bed, Kudo on her back, one hand restrained her arms and the other held the gun to her head.

Kaito stared at him in bewilderment as a wide smirk tugged at Kudo's lips dangerously. And yet, what came out of his mouth was unexpected.

"That's not how you treat a lady."

It surprised the assassin and the mafia's boss, hell, even Kaito himself. And he would so cover his mouth with his hands had they not been restrained.

Everything stilled for a full moment before the assassin burst out laughing while Kudo chuckled and got off the woman.

"Aw, your new pet is so cute, boss~!" the woman exclaimed delightfully as she crawled over the bed to come to face Kaito directly.

Kaito blinked as Kudo shook his head in amusement when the woman used one hand to tug the mask off, revealing a pretty and perfectly curled up smirk, while her other hand traced his jaw line slowly.

"Ah, I choose the best," Kudo said easily then put the gun down, "…And no, I'm not letting you borrow him."

The woman glanced up, looking disappointed as she stood up to face Kudo, her arms folded at her chest.

"Why not?"

"Don't feel like," Kudo shrugged then fell back on the bed, his head pillowed on his linked arms, "Did you finish the task?"

"All done, boss," and she glanced at Kaito, who looked annoyed as he was being ignored, "And now, to everyone, Kuroba Kaito has gone to live with his mother. Also, his mother believes that her son is still working in Tokyo, still sending the money to her every month. By the way, Kuroba-kun, I've taken the liberty to throw all your stuff away. Boss will surely buy you new clothes and all, so don't worry. "

And Kaito's jaw dropped to the ground where it stayed for like ten minutes and he only came back to his sense when the woman giggled and Kudo chuckled, "Wait wait wait!" his eyes opened wide, "What the hell? Where the heck did that come from?"

"Good job, Vermouth," Kudo nodded, satisfied and completely ignored Kaito's little out burst along with the comical looks his pet was throwing at him.

The woman, Vermouth smiled sweetly as she leaned down, nearly on top of Kudo, her hands braced by his head's sides as she whispered against his lips, "Anything for my cute boss."

"Don't call me that," Kudo said flatly and the woman straightened up again, smirking.

"Anyhow, how's Gin-tan and everyone doing?" she asked, picking her gun up to put it back into its place.

"Fine. You can just go and ask them yourself."

"Ah, you just want me to go away, eh? How cruel, boss, really so," she smiled then stood up again and Kaito blinked as he realized that her smile turn softly when she looked at him.

"I'll see you later, Kuroba-kun," and she turned back to Kudo to place an envelope on the bed.

"The invitation from the Miyano's Family. It's little Sherry's nineteenth birthday party in four days," she said, "And be warned, boss. There's going to be a lot of women."

Kaito blinked when Kudo's face wrinkled up into a distaste frown then the man blinked as if he remembered something then looked at Kaito's confused face. Moment later, a smirk tugged at his lips, "I know what to do, Vermouth. Don't worry."

Vermouth shook her head, "Suit yourself. I'll be going now." She bowed and walked to the door, the paused before pushing the door open to step outside, leaving Kaito and Kudo alone.

"Well," Kudo smiled and lay down to pull the cover up again, "Get ready, we're attending a party."

…What?

…

The next day appeared to happen normally, or as normal as his messed up life could be. He said something suggestive to the maid that brought breakfast to him, making the pretty girl splutter and blush brightly. She even lingered longer than necessarily around him, and he suspected she would have stayed longer if Kudo hadn't stepped out from the bathroom and sent her an icy glare…if Kaito didn't know better, he'd say Kudo was jealous. Heh, funny.

And then Kudo refused to help feeding him like usual, duh, his hands were bounded, see?, and left to work, leaving poor Kaito with the mouthwatering dish of food right in front of him and he couldn't do anything about it…but hey, he was a Kuroba, no? and so, if he couldn't use his hands, he could used his legs.

The first few tries were unsuccessful as the food spilled on the floor but at the forth try, Kaito finally managed to eat one spoon, hurray~.

And the spilled food led to new problem.

"…Why are you being such a jerk?" the poor waiter's nose wrinkled up as Kudo unlocked his arms restrain but still left his hands bounded together tightly.

"…because, that's why," the boss replied blankly as he shoved Kaito's head down until the other's nose almost touched the floor.

"Now, lick it clean."

"…I won't," Kaito glared up as best as he could, defiance in his narrowed violet eyes, "Do whatever you want, I'm not lowering myself to licking the floor."

Kudo's cold blue eyes gleamed up an amused light and he shrugged, locking Kaito's arms up above his head.

"Okay then."

And he put on his coat, walking off without looking back. Kaito blinked what the hell? Did Kudo really just let him off that easily?

And his questions were soon answered when Kudo came back, a woman, beautiful one with finest form in his arms.

**(Warning, vague sexual scene…this story is not rated M for nothing.)**

Kaito hated his life, really much so- right then anyways, as he groaned, trying to ignore his problem, also the woman's wanton moan. The woman that Kudo had brought home and he was fucking fucking her right at the door, right before Kaito's eyes.

It was like watching porn and it was even more erotic than porn itself…Damn…Kaito panted harshly, he hadn't been getting laid for like weeks and right then, the sexual frustration just decided to break the dam and he was easily turned on. He was a healthy young man, mind you.

And the fact that glassy and lust-clouded blue eyes looked straight into his over the woman's shoulder and a smirk on a sweaty face made Kaito damn himself to Hell for getting turned on by those eyes of the man he was supposed to hate.

The nameless woman's needy moans came unheard as violet eyes locked with blue ones as Kudo continued his thrusting, his lips moved in a silent message.

'_Enjoy?'_

Kaito's glassy eyes narrowed as he managed to let a smirk play on his face.

'_Very much. Thank you.'_ Then he groaned quietly as Kudo sucked in a deep breath, eyes closed as he came undone.

And Kaito threw his head back, banging it against the nightstand and groaned in both frustration- as he could not find his release like the boss did, and pleasure at the way Kudo's face twisted up pleasantly.

For a moment the only sound in the room was the woman's panting as Kudo slowly retracted himself, stepping out of his trousers that had pooled around his feet, barely glancing at the panting woman on the floor, he made his way toward Kaito as the door opened, Gin and another man stepped in.

"Take her out. Do whatever you want with her," the boss ordered coldly and the men bowed before each taking holds of the woman's arms to drag her out.

"W-wait!" the woman tried to yell but what came out was a pitiful breathless squeak, "H-honey, what?"

"What's what?" Kudo calmly fixed his button up shirt, still not bothering with pants.

"I..-You…-But-" she spluttered, a panic look on her face.

"It was merely one night stand, dear," Kudo said, smiling coldly, "And you were the one who came to me and asked for it."

"You said th-"

"Doesn't mean anything, now take her out."

And the woman was gone, her screaming, cursing still echoed in the hallway. Normally, Kaito would have felt sorry for her but whatever, right then, his pants were being too tight and his problem was still there, painfully so.

Biting back a moan as Kudo's biggest toe came to nudge at his pants' tent, Kaito glared up, still panting, "That wasn't really nice…"

Kudo snorted then lowered himself down to Kaito's eye-level, "That little whore asked for it. Sex doesn't mean anything. It's merely a way to release the stress."

Kaito chuckled breathlessly then moaned as the other cupped his groin.

"One word and I'll help you, pet," Kudo whispered huskily as he massaged the place slowly, talented fingers knew to press just the right places to make Kaito go mad.

"W-what?" oh God, it felt too good.

"How about 'please'?" arg, damn that Kudo! He was seriously enjoying this!

"F-fuck you," Kaito glared at him through half-lidded eyes. No, Kuroba would never beg, especially for something like a mere release.

Kudo's eyebrows rose up in amusement, "Suit yourself, I'm taking a shower then."

He stood up, walking to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. In his lustful state, Kaito never noticed how stiff Kudo was and all he could think of right then was how to get to his release.

Debating with himself for a moment, Kaito bit his lower lip before his knee bent and one of his leg's heel made its way toward his throbbing problem to process to rub himself through his pants, his mind cheerfully offered him images of how Kudo's face twisted in pleasure and how that lean body would writher under him, how that mouth would open in breathless moans….he would have killed himself for thinking such thing about another man but right then, those images were helping him reaching his limit and Kaito was not about to complain.

He pressed against himself harder and harder until he could feel it approach closer and closer. His hands clasped together tightly above his head, his mouth opened to let moaning sounds and soft cries of pleasure out. And then he came suddenly and powerfully, his body became boneless as he sacked against the nightstand, pleasure ran through his body, from head to toes made him shudder. The inside of his pants felt quite uncomfortably but well, he would worry about it later…after he had a good sleep, that was it.

And he let himself slip into dream land, not noticing that the entire time; there was no sound of water running from the bathroom, at all.

…

"…hah…" leaning against the bathroom door, Shinichi closed his eyes as he spent into his own hand…damn…

His back slipped against the wooden door until he was a mess on the floor.

Two times in a day, he came and all because of one person, panting deeply, the boss tried to shake the images of his pet's haze violet eyes, the sweat rolling down on those sharp yet soft cheeks, or the way tongue would come out now and then to wet those dry lips…

Agh, stop, damn it, he wasn't really in for another jerking off session.

At first, he had brought the whore home just to tease and punish his pet for defying him before, to see how the other would react. He was only mean to tease, didn't really intend on fucking that damn, whiny woman but then…when he noticed the other's turned on look, he couldn't help but get turned on as well…damn, he wasn't a fucking teenage anymore, what's with the stupid hormone?

And so, Shinichi decided to just sit there longer, until his mind could calm down and then, he'd take a shower and go to bed…he wasn't ready to face the other right then anyways…

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Erm….I finally got to write that scene~! I started the whole story just for that one scene, *coughs*thesmexone*coughs*…Uhm…Am I really that sick v^^?

Okay, next we'll go into the serious matter, like mafia's business ^^. I intend to make this story over ten chapters, what do you think? Should I?

Some reviews would be nice, I would love to know what you all think and yes, I love reviews, and every author does. So be nice and leave a review, I'll continue or not, it depends on you all. If the reviews reach the same amount of the last chapter or over, I'll be sure to continue. Like I said, I judge how good my chapter is, general idea, by reviews...Don't break my little heart, dear reader~.


	4. This is what you call perfect!

**A/N**: I thank you all heatedly for your reviews ^^. Keep in mind, I read every of them and your thought, suggestions or critiques are all appreciated and they are the motivation for me to write ^^.

Hope you'll enjoy this ^^~!

**Progress**: First Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: ShinKai vibes (duh, I still say this is KaiShin even though it looks like ShinKai), cross-dressing (it's Kaito, folks :3), AU, OOC-ness and my shitty English, enough said. If you see typos and all, you can tell me and I'll come back to fix it, thank you ^^.

**Disclaim**: Nope, never own and never will.

* * *

><p><em>The 4th Night: More mafias? And this is what you call perfect!<em>

The next morning was a mess, Kaito had to admit.

It was not only that he had to squirm as the inside of his pants felt far too uncomfortable but he also had to suffer the bastard's teasing.

…It just wasn't fair at all!

And all he could do was glaring daggers at the boss who seemed to take pleasure in having someone hated him.

…What a masochist bastard…Kaito grumbled childishly as the man was giving him a bath after much teasing when he saw the inside of his pants.

"_Oh my, was it really that hot?"_

…Arg! Bastard! Bastard! Bastard!

"What? Still mad at me, pet?" Kudo asked bemusedly as he dumped another bucket of cold water on his head and Kaito shook his head violently, shaking the water from his eyes but his hair still stuck to his forehead quite uncomfortably.

"Nope," he replied flatly and Kudo patted his head teasingly.

"Okay," the leash was yanked harshly and Kaito stumbled to get up and avoided getting choked, his hands were still bounded together behind his back and seriously, it made his shoulders hurt…

They were both males, right? Kaito gulped, and even though Kudo was somewhat feminine- not that he'd ever say that out loud, the waiter-turned-pet was still pretty sure that his bastard of a master was a male, if the previous night's event didn't tell already. He mean, Kudo did have a stick down there, no? And the boss had made it clear that he 'don't fuck men' at their very first meeting as pet and owner, right?

…Then why did he feel utterly uncomfortable when those icy and almost translucent blue eyes looked up and down his naked body-…he'd just had a bath, you realize?, with such weird gleam?...was Kudo checking him out?

…Nah, maybe it was just his imagination, Kaito nodded to himself and almost jumped when a towel was thrown at his face.

"Dry up," Kudo ordered and he complied, he didn't want to stay naked after all, mind you…But wait…

"…My hands," he stated as the towel slid down and stuck on his shoulders. Kudo sighed then walked around to unbind his hands.

"…If you find having a pet is this tiring," Kaito spoke up dryly as he dry himself, mh, the towel felt really nice, "You can just let me go you know."

Kudo said nothing and Kaito peeked at him to see the mafia boss was finding him a set of clothes. Was he even listening to Kaito anyway?

The boss then returned with a white suit and blue button up shirt, along with red tie and a pair of black boxers. And really, he had no idea why Kudo always made him dress in white and light color while he and his followers always wore black or red. He had no idea why but he never really cared enough to ask. And he got a feeling that Kudo was not going to answer that anyways.

"Be thankful," the blue eyes man suddenly said, his voice sounded like he was talking to a stone, no tone or emotion behind it at all, "That I'm still interested in you. Once I get bored with you…who know what I'll do."

He was smirking again but Kaito could sense some thing unusual about the smirk. Still that quirk at the corner of the lips that pressed tight together, no teeth could be seen but…something was definitely wrong here…as if Kudo was feeling uneasy…

_Right_, Kaito snorted mentally, _as if. Stop thinking stupid things, Kaito_.

"We're going out," Kudo said and Kaito brightened up, a chance to escape!

"I'll let you off the leash but keep the collar on. Gin will be following us and remember," Kudo took out a red tie that went along with his expensive black suit, "If he sees you show any signs of trying to escape, he won't be hesitant to shoot…also," he shrugged off his simple black shirt to put on the white button up shirt.

"A nice owner that I am," he looked at Kaito smugly as if he was sure he was winning the battle already, "I won't let you get lonely, dear pet. I'll be sure to send your mother down there with you."

Kaito immediately tensed up at the mention of his mother, "Don't you touch her," he snarled and Kudo shrugged carelessly.

"That'll depend on how you will behave."

Fixing his tie, Kudo beckoned him with his fingers, "Let's go."

…

It was a nice feeling…Kaito sighed as he walked beside Kudo on the busy street, really, after days of being locked up, Kaito suddenly realized how much he had missed the lively and noisy streets, the people and everything.

But the mafia boss apparently didn't think so as his face was blank and a faint scowl could be seen if you looked close enough.

…_then go and lock yourself in a cellar if you don't like_ _people_, Kaito mused, glancing at the boss out of his eye's corner. Then he hesitantly turned around just a bit. Indeed, there was Gin, who was following them closely and Kaito felt a bit satisfied that Gin was more of a dog than him, well a faithful dog at that.

They soon reached a nice building and Kaito craned his neck up to look how tall the building was.

"…This is one of the tallest buildings in Tokyo," Kudo said and he snapped his head down to see the boss look at him bemusedly. And as Gin presented a card to the guards, they immediately bowed and opened the doors.

They looked at Kaito suspiciously but Kudo merely waved his hand and they returned to their posts.

They got inside and Kaito felt everything go round and round as he looked around with wide eyes. Wow, indeed one of the highest buildings…everything was shining and shining, looked really beautiful and in there, he could only see people with expensive clothes and jewelry on them…And he scowled, that was why he hated rich people. Maybe because he just felt utterly out of place in these grand places?

"Master Kudo," an old man smiled and greeted them pleasantly, "Master Hakuba is expecting you."

Kudo nodded and Kaito blinked, trying to remember where he had heard the name, it did sound familiar to him…

The man led them to the elevator and the doors opened automatically for them to step in. When they were in, the old man pressed floor 15 and the doors closed, Kaito immediately felt the ground beneath him move up and it was like he was being thrown down than lift up. But he stayed still and quiet, just as everyone in the elevator did.

The elevator stopped with a small ding and they stepped out, into a long and nicely decorated hallway.

The man walked them to the big doors at the end of the hallway and knocked on it politely.

"Master Hakuba, Master Kudo is here."

"Come in," someone said from the door and Kudo tapped the man's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself from here," he smiled that sweetly faked smile and the man bowed before walking off.

"You stay outside, Gin," the mafia boss ordered and Gin complied without a word, "And you, follow me."

He didn't bother replying as Kudo pushed the door open and stepped in, Kaito followed silently.

The door clicked close and the sight before him was not what he had expected, at all.

He had expected that if that Hakuba guy was Kudo's acquaintance then he should be a mafia too or someone like that. And he had expected the inside of the room was like some sort of torture chamber with, hey, it just happened that he liked to watch mafia movies and horror movies, the ones with M-rated, because those often had, well, indecent women in indecent short dresses and all…

And guess what he saw?

A normal office that had two guys playing chess.

"Sorry I'm late," Kudo spoke up from behind him and Kaito snapped out of his little dream world.

The one with the blond hair looked up, smiling in greeting, "No problem, I was just going to beat Hattori-kun."

The other, the one with dark skinned and black hair grumbled, "Don't say such crap, who was going to beat who?"

"Oh, you realize that if I move my knight like this," the blond one that he suspected as Hakuba, moved his knight, "And your king has no place to run to?"

A sharp smirk, not as sharp as Kudo's though, tugged at the Hattori guy's lips, "Nah, my King ain't moving. 'tis staying and beatin' yer ahou knight up." And he moved his king to knock Hakuba's knight of the board.

Hakuba rolled his eyes then stood up while Hattori grinned at Kudo.

"Welcome, Kudo," the dark-skinned boy greeted cheerfully, "How're ya doing?"

"Fine," Kudo said, shrugging off his jacket while Hakuba was standing at his room's corner, messing with the drinks and Kaito felt utterly awkward.

"And who is this?" the blond came back with a cup of black coffee and handed it to Kudo, who accepted with a nod. He raised an eyebrow at Kaito, who shot him a deadpan look.

"My pet," Kudo answered easily and he sat down on the seat Hakuba had sat.

Hattori wrinkled his nose up, "Yer interested in those thin' ta? Eww."

…_well, sorry that I'm a thing,_ Kaito narrowed his eyes and thought bitterly.

"Go die," Kudo answered with a smile and Hattori gulped nervously, leaning further against his seat.

"Kiddin' kiddin'," the dark skinned man said hurriedly and sighed in relief when Kudo looked at the chess board.

"He's not mute, is he?" Hakuba asked curiously as he leaned in, his nose nearly touched the violet eyes man but he made no move or even flinch.

"I'm not, and I'm Kuroba Kaito," he answered, violet eyes narrowed, oh how he wished he had his gadgets right then, he'd dye this guy's hair pink! Oh wait! He didn't even deserve pink…what about pale green?...uhm no, too insignificant…then bright orange? Nah, that was the popular hair color right then, he was not helping him become fashionable! Then,…

And as Kaito was lost in his revenge world, Hakuba came to sit at the chair that was placed across the table.

"Have a seat, Pet-san," Hakuba smiled, and damn, were all mafias that arrogant and such a bastard?

Kaito glared at him before sitting down in the remain chair.

"I'm Kuroba Kaito, not pet," he retorted and placed his elbow on the table to lean his chin on it, "Surely you can remember that? Or do I need to write down for you to learn to remember slowly?"

Kudo chuckled while the others two stared at him.

"Wow, I rarely heard anyone talk back to the bastard," Hattori grinned and raised an eyebrow at Hakuba, who shot him a not-amused glare, "Such pet you have, Kudo."

"Mh," Kudo sipped at his coffee then placed it down again, "So, shall we get to the business?"

The other two nodded while Kaito blinked in confusion.

"What should we get for Sherry?" he asked, Hakuba and Hattori looked at each other.

"How about like last time? Something fashionable?" Hakuba suggested and Hattori nodded in agreement.

Kudo sighed, "She's been nagging me about it…" he rubbed his forehead and it was the first time Kaito had ever seen the boss showed his tiredness. He wondered who this Sherry was…

"She doesn't need clothes or anything like that. She can buy them easily, you know…and…" he winced, "She said that everything we choose is rubbish."

"Ouche," Hattori winced while Hakuba sighed.

"Then what?"

And Kaito decided that it was fun to watch the three of them discussed about what to present a girl in her birthday. Gross, they even thought of giving this Sherry someone for her to use as she was pleased. Oh, please, this is the 21st century, presenting slave is just too old age.

And it was bored to sit there and watch they discussed, namely Hattori suggested something that would immediately be thrown out the window by Hakuba while Kudo sipped his coffee, seemingly enjoying watching his colleagues arguing.

Then the blue eyes man turned to him, "You have any suggestion?"

Kaito blinked, cocking his head to one side, "…Roses? Firework? Cute things like teddy bear?"

The rest blinked. And for a moment, they stayed still.

"…I've never thought of that," Hakuba muttered and Kaito's lips quirked up at the corner,_ have you been living on clouds, sir?_

"Right…Girls often like those, right? And we've never thought of…" Kudo mumbled and Kaito mentally asked sarcastically, _and you two, eh? Oh wait, I should have known that._

"…'nd Sherry is a girl, righ'?" Hattori asked and the rest shot him even looks.

"Duh, last time I checked, she does have boobs," Kudo replied dryly.

"Well," Hakuba clasped his hands together, "So that's decided then."

And he got agreeing nods in return.

…

"So, who's this Sherry?" Kaito asked uninterestingly, linking his hands together behind his head as he and Kudo were walking back to the shining black car. Gin had immediately followed them again the moment Kudo stepped out of the room.

"…She's the Devil's spawn," Kudo replied, his voice showed how serious he was. Kaito blinked.

"Then she's your sibling?" he asked, grinning as Kudo shot him an annoyed glance. Well, at least it wasn't the dead or icy glances he often got…at least Kudo's eyes showed some emotion this time and Kaito felt oddly proud.

"Keep talking like that and you're pet's food," Kaito shuddered and shot the boss a sheepish grin.

"But well," Kudo continued, eyes softened slightly and Kaito stared, "…She's some sort of a little sister to me…" then he paused before adding, "A smartass and sly one at that."

Then the boss stopped and turned to him when they'd reached a small store, "We're going to prepare for the party but first, wait here," he ordered then glanced at Gin, who nodded silently.

And he walked into a small bakery store, moment later, he came out with a bag of Christmas cake in his hand then he crossed the road without even glancing at Kaito and Gin.

The waiter turned pet's eyes followed him curiously to see the boss walked up an apartment that had a big "Mouri Agency" on. He saw the boss placed the bag down at the doorstep before walking back, returning to where Kaito and Gin were.

"Let's go," he titled his head toward and walked off again, heading toward the car. And as Kaito got in the back seat with Kudo while Gin got in the driver seat (...Thank God, Kudo wasn't driving this time), he was in time to see the girl he had seen at the reception table days before, the Mouri Ran girl opened the door and picked the bag up. Then she ran down the sidewalk and looked side to side, trying to find who had placed the bag there.

And just then, the car sped up, leaving the place and Kaito wonder what connection his supposed master had with her.

"...Here," Kudo handed him a white card and a pen, Kaito blinked at it.

"Uhm...what're these for?" he asked in confusion then his eyes flicked up to look at Kudo before looking back at the card in his hand.

"...Write something to your mother, I'll have it sent to her..." Kudo muttered, his eyes looked out the window, his chin leaned on his fist as his elbow was placed on the car's window.

And Kaito stared at the boss with wide eyes, right...it was Christmas and nearly New Year after all. But...surely he knew that Kaito could easily alert his mother about his situation and she could call the police...But then, he probably would check the card first before sending...

Shrugging it off, Kaito placed the white card on his thigh and began to write.

Done, he handed the paper back to the boss just to have the card slipped into a warped up gift.

"...Aren't you, like, going to check it?" the waiter turned pet asked hesitantly and Kudo raised an eyebrow at him, "Why should I?"

Kaito shook his head before a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Thank you, boss."

"...It's master."

"Boss."

"Master."

"Boss."

"...Suit yourself."

And Kaito laughed, never noticing how the boss' blue eyes softened slightly.

…

"What the Hell are you doing?" Kaito yelled and struggled as Kudo's men stripped him down to his boxers while the boss sat there and looked as if nothing happened.

"...Preparing you for the party, which will take place tomorrow," the blue eyes man answered evenly, folding his arms at his chest and leaning against the wall relaxingly.

"...huh?" he asked, blinking but before he could get his answer, a man stead his face between his hands and put make up on is face...make up?

Kaito wretched his face free before looking at himself in the mirror.

"...You guys suck," he stated as he stared at his reflection, which showed a horrible image which, use your imagination, dear readers.

"Well, they're skilled at killing, not putting on make up," Kudo coughed into his fist, trying to disguise his snickering and Kaito glared at him with half-lidded eyes.

Then he turned back to the boss' men, sending them amused glares, "You all go out, I'll do it myself!"

The men looked at him strangely then at each other then at their boss, who gave a nod. They bowed before heading off the room.

"That's applied for you too, boss."

"Why should I?" Kudo raised an amused eyebrow and Kaito let a wide smirk tugged at his lips.

"Because," he wagged his finger, "A magician never tells his secrets."

...

Shinichi looked at his watch as he stood outside, leaning against the wall by the door, his men lined up before him, looking like statuses.

Moment later, the door creaked open and from inside, a blond woman stepped out, dressing in a golden dress with black stripper that showed off a decent amount of her shoulders, that reached her knees where black boots continued to cover the rest of her legs.

A smirk tugged at her lips covered with light red lipstick as she stepped toward the boss, who was looking at her with amused eyes while the men in black stared.

Purring, she draped her arms around Shinichi's shoulders and leaned in until their noses were almost touching.

"So, darling? Where shall we go tomorrow?" she whispered and Shinichi smiled, plucking her arms off his shoulders one by one by two of his fingers.

The blond let her arms fall to her sides and the familiar grin appeared on her lips.

"I was going to call Vermouth but it seems she gets to have more free time," the boss said easily, "Good job, pet."

"Aye, boss," Kaito, in his disguise, saluted mockingly before blowing the men a kiss then trotted down the hallway to follow Shinichi.

And his inside warmed up oddly.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

...By the way, yes, Kaito in his disguise is taller than Shinichi, but we're not touching that subject since Shinichi would probably cut off a bit of Kaito's legs if I did v^^. And I've introduced Hakuba and Heiji ^^~!...though they're too OOC eh...v^^? And for the Christmas cake thing, as I've researched, Japanese people eat cake or KFC at Christmas ^^.

Well, next, we'll go to the party and see a bit of their progressing relationship ^^.

Do review if you want next chapter, folks ^^. Because, really I have no drafts whatsoever for this story and I'm writing it's because you guys motivate me and make me feel loved. You get the idea ;D? So be nice and leave a review, I'll continue or not, it depends on you all. If the reviews reach the same amount of the last chapter or over, I'll be sure to continue. Like I said, I judge how good my chapter is, general idea, by reviews...Don't break my little heart, dear reader~.


	5. The Party Plus a New Job

**A/N**:...Sorry for the inconvenience *bows low*.

**Progress**: First Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: AU, OOC-ness, typos, grammar mistakes and whatever that need warning.

**Disclaim**: Nope.

* * *

><p><em>The 5th Night: The Party plus a New Job.<em>

_Part 1._

"So, this is your plan, boss?" Vermouth asked bemusedly, the smirk stuck on her lips like always. And Kaito felt uncomfortable under her regarding eyes. But he'd been taught better, and so, his Poker Face stayed unchanged, a pleasant smile on face as Chris Vineyard, who returned from England and was the date of the president of some big company, also the headmaster of the Kudo Family, was supposed to have.

"Why, darling, you've never introduced me to this lady, and she looked a lot like me too!" he acted as he was supposed to, gasping in surprise in a sweet tone and leaning more closer to Kudo, enjoying the way the man tensed up. Whoa, even faked boobs could make him like that too eh? He was in his disguise but instead of the collar, Kudo had given him a black choker that would serve as hiding his Adam apple and he strongly suspected that the choker was also some sort of GPS, like the collar had been.

Vermouth giggled delightfully, she was dressed in a fine black dress that reached her mid-thighs and was split at one side to show off hints of her milky white thigh that would make any man's eyes follow wherever she went. Even Kaito, well, he was simply stating the truth!

"Does that mean I won't have to accompany you from now on?" the blond woman asked playfully, Kudo smirked.

"Well, people have been asking about the talented Sharon anyways, and let the people see what they want, mother and daughter appear at the same time in a party," Kudo replied in his usual cold voice but the woman didn't seem to mind, instead, she kept smirking.

"I suppose so…" she sighed in mock tiredness before leaning in near Kaito's face and said in a soft voice.

"…You're indeed Kuroba-sensei's son…I'm glad I finally get to meet you," she smiled then pulled back and walked away, leaving Kaito with his shock and surprise.

…Why would a mafia know Tou-san?

He wondered if his father had ever taken part in any of the Mafia's business…and seriously, it'd be really cool!...well, not really but sort of.

"Let's go," Kudo said quietly but it was enough to snap Kaito out of whatever musing he was in.

"Lady first," Kudo opened the car's door smiled and bowed like the gentleman he was, making Kaito snort behind his mask.

"Why, thank you, darling," he smiled sweetly and got in the car, Kudo followed suit. And Gin also got in the car, this time, he wasn't wearing his usual suit and hat but rather a more expensive suit, his hair was tied up in a loose ponytail at the nape of his head, black sunglasses covered his eyes and really, he looked really cool.

"By the way," Kaito began again, this time, by his own voice, it got him a strange and bemused look from the boss but he ignored it, "Who's this Sherry?"

Kudo blinked, "I thought I've already told you?"

Kaito rolled his eyes in respond, "Well, yes but I mean, is she some sort of mafia too?"

Kudo looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding, "Yes, she's the heir of the Miyano Family, a Mafia Family that no one wants to be enemy with."

"…Care to share why?"

"The Miyano is famous for their uncolored, non-smell and non-taste potions that can kill instantly without a trace," Kudo explained and Kaito gulped nervously, "Just image, you drink or eat something and the next second, you die. All of that is just because you pissed of someone in the Miyano family."

"…And the formulations for those potions are passed down from headmasters to headmasters," the boss added after a thought, "You can say, Sherry is the most excellent heir so far. At the age of 18, she's already memorized all the potions and created new ones too."

…Well, what were you supposed to say in these kind of conversations?

"Wow…?" wow indeed, clever, Kaito, really clever.

Kudo smirked and leaned back in his seat, eyes closed, looking relaxed. But Kaito knew better, the boss' shoulders were tense slightly, his hands that were placing on his thighs kept straying to his hips area, where Kaito knew the boss' hidden guns were.

…

They walked to the big entrance while Gin drove the car the other way, to the parking lot.

"Welcome, Master Kudo," an old man greeted them at the entrance and while Kaito was busying looking at the huge mansion and its splendid yard, he completely missed the soft smile the mafia boss was giving the man.

"Good evening, Agase-hakase, it looks like Sherry forces you into another diet, eh?" Shinichi grinned and the old man, who was part time butler, part time inventor, laughed sheepishly.

"Well…sort of…" the man replied then he looked over to Kaito, who was still staring at some sort of nude woman status in the pool that was placed before the main door.

"And welcome too, Lady Vineyard," Agasa bowed and Kaito quickly turned to him when Shinri hiked his side none too gently.

"Ah, yes. Good evening," he smiled kindly at the old man.

The old man smiled at him, "I guess you're Shinichi-kun's date tonight again eh?" Kaito obviously noted the way the old man was addressing the mafia boss…Shinichi-kun, eh?

And Kaito smiled in respond.

"Please come in," Agasa said, bowed again as Shinichi with Kaito still latching onto his arm stepped through the gate to head inside. Vaguely, he could hear Agasa greet another guest.

The inside was even larger, Kaito mentally wondered if it was bigger than the mansion Kudo lived in.

"You ahou!" a familiar voice and accent snapped, making both Shinichi and Kaito turn to the sound, sure enough, the dark-skinned mafia boss was there, currently arguing loudly with a girl dressed in a simple nice white dress that reached a few inches above her knees and held up by two thin laces.

"Ahou! Ya do notice that tis a dangerous party?" the girl yelled back, her face flushed up in anger, "Of cos' I 'ave to follow ya!"

Whoa, a dangerous party eh, no wonder he saw so many guards outside and inside, Kaito realized as he watched the bickering couples, and this was a mafia party too. Looking around, Kaito gulped as he almost saw everyone with a gun...just hope that they wouldn't be using those…

"Hey, who's that girl?" he whispered quietly into the boss' ear and felt utterly satisfied for no reason when the boss shivered. His ears were sensitive and Kaito put that in his mind's store for later use.

The boss regained his composure within seconds and answered in his ever dry but dangerous tone, "She's Tomoya Kazuha, daughter of the right hand family under the Hattori family, also his personal bodyguard."

Kaito blinked, "But she looks harmless and fragile to me…"

"Don't judge thing by the cover," Shinichi smiled, "In this case, people by their looks. I assure you, she's well trained and can take down ten men at the same time by herself."

Whow, what a girl, Kaito blinked again, he would surely remember to never mess with her.

"Anyways, it's pretty normal for them to have their love quarrels. Let's find Hakuba, he's the one who takes care of the firework anyways," Shinichi said calmly and his hand came to rest on Kaito's arm that was latched onto his other arm. The warmth that seek from the gloved hand somewhat made the once waiter feel his heart speed up a bit.

But before they could do anything, a man, fat and bulky man blocked their way with two of his guards behind him.

He laughed, his eyes shone a cruel light and both Shinichi's and Kaito's eyes narrowed.

"Glad to see you here, Kudo," he sneered, holding out his hand, Shinichi silently shifted their linked arms so that Kaito's arm was held even more closer. The simple action felt kind of protective, as if, Kaito glanced at Shinichi, the boss was afraid to have Kaito yanked away.

"Ah, but I can't say the same, Atsushi-san," his supposed master simply smiled back, even though Kaito could see venom drip from his sugary coated voice, his gloved hand took the man's hand.

The man's face instantly twisted up in anger and Kaito took a closer look at the Atsushi man. He did look familiar…Then a light bulb appeared above his head…oh shit.

"You little brat," he spat, tightening his grip and Shinichi merely raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry sir, but I'm almost taller than you," his own grip tightened and Kaito was cheering happily as Atsushi showed a fain trace of pain on his face and swat began to form on his forehead while Shinichi's was an expression of cool and pleasant.

Hastily yanking his hand out of Shinichi's grip, Atsushi took a handkerchief from his guard to wipe at his forehead hurriedly.

"Remember it, Kudo. You will regret ever mess with me," he snarled like an angered beast before turning to walk away.

"Who's he?" Kaito asked quietly and Shinichi shook his head.

"One of the bosses…I seriously have no idea why he holds a grudge against me," the blue eyes boss muttered, "Saying that I look a lot like a scum…" then he blinked in realization as he turned to regard Kaito bemusedly, arching an eyebrow when Kaito squirmed funnily.

The once waiter grinned sheepishly, "…He was my two months rent and one of the few that was lucky enough to get nice gifts from me," read, paint, glitters, chicken feathers and a few other interesting things, but he wasn't going to tell, 'cause, a magician never tells his secrets, "Maybe he didn't like my gifts…?" he added after a thoughtful pause.

Shinichi rolled his eyes, "Ok, I don't like him anyway…" he chuckled, "Guess we have to find Hakuba now before we run into another past clients of yours."

"Good evening, Kudo-kun," they saw Hakuba walked over to them even before they started to go look for him. And Kaito froze as he recognized the girl that was walking beside Hakuba, dressed in a high collared deep blue dress that reached her knees.

Shinichi seemed to notice the way Kaito stiffened up but he said nothing, merely smiling at the blond.

"Evening," he greeted pleasantly, "And who's this lady?" his blue eyes flicked to the girl that reminded him oddly of Ran, even thought she looked a lot more childish.

Hakuba smiled softly, his hand tugged at their linked hand gently, "My date, Nakamori Aoko."

The girl beamed at Shinichi then gave a light bow, "Nice to meet you."

Shinichi bowed back politely, "I'm Kudo Shinichi and the pleasure is all mine, my lady."

As for Kaito, his head was running fast, too fast, Brainie-chan was trying to process the information, then getting dizzy but at least Brainie-chan managed to help him remember where he had heard the name Hakuba. Of course, he knew the name Hakuba because his childhood friend who was working abroad, told him that her boyfriend named Hakuba, but he never really cared. And now…damn it, Aoko…I'm got tangled with the mafia is enough, why you too? He mentally groaned. Aoko was the second woman in the earth, the first being his mother, that he cared for the most…he wondered if she already knew that Hakuba was a mafia boss or not…urg, ironic, a policewoman was in love with a mafia boss.

Aoko titled her head in confusion as she noticed Shinichi's date was particularly frozen on the spot, "Uhm…are you Chris Vineyard, the famous actress that rarely appear…?"

Kaito snapped out of his miserable thought and blinked, remembering his role. A small smile tugged at his lips, so Vermouth was a famous actress, eh?, "Ah, yes, that would be me."

Aoko squealed, "Oh God, I'm a big fan of you, Chris-san!" Kaito mentally groaned, of course, she had talked non-stop about the mysterious actress every chance she got.

"I'm flattered," 'Chris' bowed ever so slightly, a sweet smile on her face, that wasn't really fake, at the way Aoko's face brightened up even more. When was the last time he saw his friend anyways? _Almost three years ago, at the airport, before her transfer to England_- Brainie-chan offered helpfully.

"Uhm…" Aoko smiled shyly, "…Can I shake your hand? I mean, being able to see you in real life has been my dream and…well…" she shifted and Kaito's keen eyes noticed Hakuba tightened his hold on her hand, silently encouraged her. Well…at least the blond seemed to be honest to Aoko, but he'd still have to keep his eyes on her now and then…

"Of course, dear," he titled his head to one side and held her free hand that wasn't busy holding Shinichi's arm out and immediately, Aoko grasped the said hand with both of her, Kaito's eyes flicked to Hakuba again, to see him look slightly displeased when Aoko yanked her hand out of his to hold 'Chris' s hand. Heh, jealousy boss was amusing to see.

Shinichi's shifted his arm slightly to remind Kaito that they weren't finding Hakuba to shake hands, which got him a glare from 'Chris', _Can't you see I'm having my touching and heart warming reunion with my friend?_, and he raised an eyebrow in respond, _Does it look like I care?_

With that message delivered, Shinichi turned to Hakuba, looking at the blond boss in amusement, geez, he even got jealous of a woman?

"So how's everything going?" the blue eyes boss asked, getting the blond's attention to him, and it was funny, the way the other's head snapped to his direction, he mean.

"Ah," a look of realization washed over Hakuba's face as he blinked, then his lips quirked up at the corner, "All go-"

And he was cut off when the lights went off, only to have a spotlight shone on a girl on top of the staircase, dressed in a simple black dress, her short, mixture of blond and reddish hair was tied into a small ponytail nearly on top of her head. Her expression was a fine example of deadpan and Kaito was startled when people began to clap, saved for Shinichi and Hakuba.

…_nice flashy entrance_, Kaito thought and sneak a glance at his boss to see Shinichi glance up, in half bemused, half annoyed as the girl moved to a microphone that was placed in the middle of the staircase.

"My friends," the girl began, her voice echoed in the large ballroom and she seemed so lonely as the blood red curtains behind her made her look like a single black figure in the ocean of red, "I am so grateful that you take your time and come to this humble party of mine."

She bowed, and the guests clapped again and again, saved for Shinichi, Kaito and Hakuba.

"Please do enjoy the food and drink I have pleasure in offering to you all," she said again once the clapping ceased.

The lights went on again and from all the big doors, maids and butlers came in; each was pushing a long cart with various kinds of food and drink on it. Kaito stared at the mouth watering food and mentally calculated how much he could eat while still being able to maintain his disguise.

…Which was not much, damn his role.

Kaito blinked when Shinichi tugged at their linked arms and he quickly strode alongside, making it not look like he was be dragged forward.

"What now?" he mouthed and Shinichi didn't bother looking at him, simply answering.

"Presents time."

And with that, they were walking up the staircase, from the two sides' staircases, Kaito noticed Hakuba and Hattori were also walking up, along with their dates.

When they reached the top and near the birthday girl, it was then Kaito realized she wasn't alone at all as he noticed several bodyguards were hiding behind the blood red curtains. Sherry glanced at the three bosses blandly and Hattori shifted back a bit under her cold light blue eyes while Hakuba nodded. Then she set her eyes on the blue eyes boss his 'date', Shinichi shot her back a deadpan look and Sherry shrugged carelessly, even though her lips did quirk up a little at the corner.

But he didn't have enough time to make a sarcastically mental comment, Shinichi's voice echoed in the room while the others stood still, but the birthday girl seemed to analyze him which made him feel really uncomfortable.

"And to celebrate our beautiful Miyano Shiho's nineteenth birthday, us three have prepared a special present to her," his blue eyes flicked to Sherry, or Shiho, why did she have two names?, "We hope you will like it."

Sherry rolled her eyes and Kaito distinctly heard her mumble something about rubbish clothes and idiotic guys but he ignored it as the curtains of all the large windows were being opened. The guests turned their head toward the window and Sherry's eyes widened at the sky was lift up brightly by the fireworks. Light of the fireworks came first before its sound reached them.

And when the sound of the firework echoed, sound of gunshot followed suit, ruining a supposed to be the most satisfied birthday party to Sherry…

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Well, I almost chickened out and not posted this up…I'm so sorry but the thing called real life has been really hectic these past few days. Mom and teachers have been bragging about how useless, worthless and good for nothing I am. This leads to a depressed me, and when I'm in depressed mode, I jump to decision hastily, that will surely make me regret later on. I can't help it, it's just who I am. Like the stupid ending note.

And to escape real life, I jump into stories, fanfictions and whatnot, read stories, write my heart's content out- sometimes I wish I could live in one of my fantasy worlds but I know my place is here to keep fantasying about them, and I get really happy when I receive a review tells me that I did a good job, it helps me prove that I'm not totally useless and worthless at all…And you do realize that all of my other stories never have less than six reviews at least? I guess because of that that I get too used to the attention and become an arrogant and immature and self-center bitch, which I am sorry for and utterly ashamed of. With the New Year comes, I hope I can throw that out the window.

But well, I'll be continuing this since I have many sleepless nights, fantasying about how thing will progress and move on. And well, some of you do encourage me and I feel I have to have responsibility with my baby. So yeah…go on and hate me if you want, I do deserve it. Still, I thank you all for still sticking with me, I am eternally grateful for it. Again, I'm sorry for the inconvenience, there won't be anymore of this ramble, and well.

Happy New Year, everyone ^^.


	6. 5th night, Part 2

**A/N**:…Thank you all, I feel so loved….*sniffs*…And thank you for the advice too…I'll seriously take them to my heart, really! Thank you! Thank you! I don't have much time these days or I would so reply to you all D:. Mom has taken the liberty to sign up more classes for me because my first semester's result isn't nice…v^^, really, worse than she had expected…

Anyhow! Hope you will enjoy this as well ^^. _Also, thank Kagari-chan again for her super quick beta ^^~._

**Progress**: First Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: Violence, the author's shitty skill at writing actions…and AU, OOC-ness.

**Disclaim**: Nope…though I'm trying to collect all the volumes that have Kai-chan x3.

* * *

><p><em>The 5th Night: The Party plus a New Job<em>

_Part 2_

Masked men in black started to flood the ballroom, sealing off all the doors before pointing their guns at the guests.

"On your knees and put your arms over your head!" One of them- the leader, it seemed, yelled out loudly, shooting the ceiling as he did so. "Any funny business and you'll be seeing the end of my gun in your face!"

All the guests complied without protests. Being mafias that they were, they understood the situation perfectly.

Luckily enough, Shinichi and the gang were able to slip out of the ballroom without being noticed.

"My bodyguards have been shot dead," Sherry mumbled and Kaito wondered how she could say that with such a cold voice, "…And the back up should be outside, but they have blocked all the ways in."

"…Sherry, they're targeting you," Hakuba whispered as the group nestled themselves against a wall.

"…I know," Sherry replied blandly, shooting him an uninteresting look.

"…And we're not letting them get you, okay?" Shinichi continued, "...Toyama-san, can you look after Sherry? Take her to a safer place?"

"Kudo, I'm not abandoning you all," Sherry muttered, folding her arms at her chest and the boss sighed.

"I'm not telling you to abandon us…Just…get out of here and tell Gin the situation. He'll know what to do. Get the back up too."

Then to assure her more, Hattori shot her a grin, "We still have to give you the rest of our gifts Sherry."

And the heiress nodded once after a moment of thoughtful silence. Shinichi grinned in satisfaction before tossing Sherry something that looked like a badge and the girl caught it without even trying.

"Agasa-hakase's newest toy," the boss explained, "Take it, I'll report the situation to you through that." Sherry nodded again, her hand closed around the badge tightly.

Kazuha then looked hesitantly over to Hattori, who gave her a nod, "I'll be fine." He grinned at her and fished out from shirt's pocket an omamori to wear around his neck, which, to Kaito's amusement, made the girl blush for no reason.

"Take Aoko too," Kaito piped in, ignoring the fact that he was supposed to be Chris, and the fact that Chris didn't have such a deep voice.

The said girl turned him with wide eyes while Hakuba nodded.

"…Right…she shouldn't get tangled in this…" the blond muttered and Aoko turned to him in confusion.

"What's happening?" she whispered, "I don't understand. Shouldn't we call the police?"

"You don't need to understand, dear," Hakuba smiled, cupping her face in his hands, "And we can't…Just…" he sighed, "Be safe…I'm sorry for dragging you into this mess…"

"…I…Saguru…"

"Now, now, cut that crap out," Hattori grumbled, "Don't get all emotional now." Kaito had to agree but apparently, Hakuba didn't as he sent Hattori a glare and opened his mouth, ready to argue. One cold glare from Sherry shut them both up.

"You too," Shinichi turned to Kaito, eyes narrowed, "You go with them too."

"What?" Kaito folded his arms, huffing, "I'm not leaving. I'm staying to help."

"Of course you will, you can't even fire a gun," Shinichi snorted, looking un-amused, "Don't be stubborn, or you'll get us all killed." Kaito was about to argue but Hattori's loud shush shut him up, the rest turned to Hattori to see him sticking his head out the corner just slightly.

"Someone's comin' tis way," Hattori announced as quietly as he could to not alert the intruders' men.

"Now us three will shoot for cover and you four try to get out of here," Shinichi said urgently, "Think of this as a game and there is only one rule," Kaito snorted but the blue eyes boss ignored it, "Get out of here alive and you win."

Sherry shot him an interesting look, "Does the winner get anything?" she asked, bemusedly and Shinichi answered with a tight smirk.

"Anything," he said, "Game start."

With a nod from Shinichi, Hattori leapt out from behind the hiding spot to shoot at the enemy, grinning widely all the way. "Come, ye 'cum!" he yelled loudly and Hakuba pulled him back just in time to avoid a bullet from another direction.

"Idiot! You've alerted them!" Hakuba scowled at the dark skinned boss, who rubbed his ear uninterestingly. "Duh, tha was the poin'." Then he noticed the empty spot.

"Da girls got away?"

"Yes and take this," Shinichi tossed him a badge, "We'll split up, you two go that way, I'll go this way."

Hattori grinned, "Don't get killed."

Shinichi smirked back, "I won't."

And they moved.

…

"Now, from this direction, just go straight, through a window and we'll be in the garden near the parking lot," Sherry said and pointed at a nicely decorated hallway. "We're going through the window because I'm sure they've blocked all the main entrances."

"Okay," Kaito nodded, titling his head towards the window, signaling the girls to follow him before abruptly, he stepped back hurriedly. He stretched out his arms to push the girls back just as two men in black came out from another hallway. Kaito narrowed his eyes as the guys seemed really familiar, and no! They weren't his past clients! Geez…

"Dude, why are we here?" one of them asked, yawning widely and his companion said nothing.

"I'm asking you."

"Boss' orders. We have to guard this hallway," the other finally replied, "To prevent the slippery rats from escaping."

"Ah…"

"…Damn", Kaito cursed, how were they supposed to get outside now? They didn't have anything on them, no guns, nothing. Toyama-chan might be able to take them down and him too, even Aoko- what a pity, her infamous mop wasn't there; but he wasn't too sure about Sherry though…she seemed to work better with guns. But he doubted they would stand still to get hit. He was sure he or the girls would eat bullets before they could move…

Not a sight he wanted to see…but…

…_I'm gonna win this game, Kudo. You'll see._

Now what?

…this called for his great, awesome, amazing, impressive and oh-so-wonderful skills.

"Now…girls," he turned around, whispering to them quietly, "Here's the plan…"

…Soon enough, a beautiful and attractive blond woman walked slowly to the two men, looking utterly lost. One of them was getting ready to pull out his gun and point it at her but his companion stopped him. The woman looked harmless enough.

"Hey, babe, where are you going?" the one that was more relaxed asked, raising an eyebrow at the way the girl brightened up.

"Oh! Are you part of Miyano's guards?" she asked excitedly, "I'm trying to find my way back to the ballroom but the mansion is just too big…" she said, looking around worriedly.

"My friends must be worried…" and she looked down, hands hid behind her curved form and the man felt something in him wake up…slacking off a bit wouldn't hurt, right?

"Oh well," he shrugged, looking at his companion with a grin, not noticing the girl's eyes gleam wickedly for a brief moment, "We can't have such stunning lady like this wandering around looking so lost, can we?" he winked and the other merely shook his head, signaling his 'go ahead'.

"Just follow me, lady," he said and walked slowly ahead, the blond immediately followed him.

"Thank you so much!" the woman exclaimed happily, "Is there anyway for me to thank you properly?"

And the man looked back at her; his eyes shone a hungry light.

"There is."

Then his companion watched emotionlessly as the pair disappeared around the corner.

Moments later, a startled cry reached his ears and not wasting a second, the man ran to the source, gun ready. And as he rounded the corner, before he could actually see what was there, a fist was delivered to his face and a foot slammed into his stomach.

The combined impact of the two attacks was enough to knock him out cold, and the man fell to the ground, joining his friend in sleep.

"Good job, girls," Chris-Kaito, held up a victory sign, getting back an amused look from Sherry, and beaming looks from Aoko and Kazuha.

"Now, we get out of here," Kaito said seriously and the rest nodded, turning to run for the escape.

Kaito stuck his head out first to look around for anyone and when he saw no one, he turned back to the girls.

"Okay," nodding, he helped Sherry climb out first, followed by Kazuha and Aoko.

"Now go," he told them, making the girls blink at him.

"Yer not goin' with us?" Kazuha asked in confusion and worry which made Kaito shake his head, smiling reassuringly at her.

"Nah, I'm staying. My acting can come in handy again," he grinned and prepared to close the window but Aoko stopped him.

"Yes?" he blinked at her, the girl looked at him, biting her lower lip, Aoko asked.

"You're not Chris, are you?"

Kaito stared at her before a un-Chris grin tugged at his lips, "Nope." And he pulled the doors closed.

The three girls stared at the closed doors for a moment more before Sherry announced, beckoning the girls with her fingers.

"Come, we have to find the backup."

…

Releasing a sigh, he looked at the unconscious guards. He had dragged them to a nearby empty room and tied them up. All by himself and boy, it was tiring.

He carefully inspected the thinner guy's face before tugging off his Chris mask. With a little skill, he managed to change his Chris mask into the out cold guard's face.

"…Well, let's see if I can pull this act…" he mumbled, it was going to be hard. He didn't even know the guy's name, or if the guards had any passwords. All he knew about the guy was the guy's perverted personality.

Clearing his throat, "Ahem, one, two, three…perfect," he grinned proudly when the guy's voice came out exactly the way the other sounded.

And in a puff of smoke that covered both him and the tied up guys, Kaito was wearing the other's suit while the guy was stripped down to his boxers…he looked even thinner without his clothes, ew.

"Now boss, I'll show you what I can do," Violet eyes narrowed and he pocketed the guns he got from the two unconscious men, "…It's Showtime."

Kaito pressed his ear against the door and when he heard nothing, he pushed it open, stepping outside.

"You!" someone yelled from behind him and Kaito froze, turning around slowly, he saw a bald man run toward him, his instincts told him to run but Brainie-chan insisted that he stayed.

"…Uhm, yes?" he asked hesitantly when he the man panting hard in front of him.

"How dare you leave your post!" he barked at Kaito once he got back his breath.

"Sorry sir!" he straightened up, "I'm returning immediately!"

"Good!" the man turned from being angry to being good-natured in a second and well, he really reminded Kaito of his old boss at the coffee shop…

"Where's the other one?"

"He's in the toilet, sir!"

"Tell him to return to his post immediately too, got it?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good!" and then he was running off, probably to bark at other slackers, Kaito inwardly sweat dropped.

"…Now…where was I…" he mumbled before walking off as well in a random direction.

…

Shinichi was breathing hastily while tying a piece of his makeshift bandage around his leg, where he had been shot due to his own carelessness.

…Gotta be more careful…

It was his rotten luck that caused the bullet to shot through him, had it stayed in his leg, stemming the blood wouldn't have been so hard.

He had dropped his badge somewhere, after having reported the possible ways to break in of course. Gin should be planning right then and Vermouth, still in the crowd in the ballroom, must have done something to stir up the atmosphere…it was just who she was.

Shinichi smirked and leaned back against the wall of the closet he had chosen to hide in, deciding to rest a bit while waiting for the back up in the mean time too. Idly, he wondered how Hakuba and Hattori were doing…he just hoped they wouldn't get shot like he did…

Footsteps…

And then he tensed again, cursing the Gods above for not letting him rest at least another minute. Loading the gun in hand, he stood up and got ready to shoot and make his escape.

The door creaked open and he grabbed whoever-it-was' shirt before pulling them in. Slamming the other against the closet, Shinichi closed the doors again with one hand while his other thrust the gun into the other's mouth which was opened in a surprised yelp.

"Keep silent or die," he growled, blue eyes narrowed and even if it was pretty dark, he could see the other's eyes blinking stupidly.

Shinichi relaxed a bit when the other nodded slowly. His eyes, a pair of familiar violet eyes were trying to tell him something… Then he looked lower, the choker he had given his pet was there. Did that mean…?

Blinking, Shinichi raised his free hand up to pinch the other's cheek…and the mask came off.

He lowered his gun as Kaito grinned brightly at him, "Good to see you too, boss."

"I told you to leave, didn't I?" Shinichi deadpanned, relaxing instantly.

"Well yes but have I ever been an obedient pet?" Kaito retorted quietly and Shinichi chuckled inwardly, shaking his head.

"That's what makes you interesting…" he mumbled, Kaito blinked, "Did you say something?"

"No, and did the girls get away?" he said instead.

"Yup," Kaito nodded happily then his eyes trailed down to Shinichi's bandaged leg.

"You're injured?"

"_No_, thank you for pointing out," Shinichi said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "…Guess we have to stay here and wait for the backup then. I can't really get the two of us out of here in this state…" and the wound decided to be a bitch right then as Shinichi winced, dropping down to clasp his hand over the wound in reflex.

"Well…okay…" Kaito replied then he patted his boss' shoulder cheerfully, "At least you won't get lonely now."

"Right…" and he really hoped the dark could hide how grateful for it he was. Of course, he noticed Kaito's hand on his shoulder, gripping it as if he was trying to encourage Shinichi…it sounded really funny, encouraging him eh? For what?

Silence drew around them and Shinichi lost track of time. He wondered how long it had been since they were in there…Kaito's grip had loosened but it remained on his shoulder. The blue eyed boss wondered if Kaito even noticed it…

They both tensed up instantly as footsteps of more people drew nearer and nearer.

"I heard something in here, I swear!" someone said loudly from outside and Shinichi tried to get up again. His hand searched for his gun but then he looked up in surprise to see Kaito holding it. Violet eyes narrowed as he pointed the gun at the doors.

And when the doors were yanked open, Kaito lowered the gun with a sigh of relief.

"Boss, are you okay?" Vermouth asked as she looked at Shinichi and his bleeding leg. Gin was standing behind her, ordering the men, their allies, to move and ready to ambush the ballroom, freeing the guests.

"I'm okay," Shinichi walked out of the closet with Kaito as his support and immediately, all the men bowed low.

"We're sorry for not getting here sooner," they chorused loudly and Shinichi sighed.

"It's okay…" then a smirk tugged at his lips, not the usual cold smirk, but an arrogant one and somewhat soft too, "You'll all get rewarded after this mess."

"Thank you, boss!" the men chorused again, sounding more eager and enthusiastic.

Kaito felt his own smile tug at his lips.

"We're going home," Shinichi mumbled and Kaito nodded.

…

"Are you serious?" Kaito asked, looking at the boss' back with disbelieving eyes as the boss' own eyes were trained on the laptop before him.

Shinichi was kind enough this time to not handcuff him this time. Instead, he only used the collar and leash. Well, Kaito's arms were cheering happily and the owner too, for he wouldn't have to suffer their bitching and complains about blood couldn't reach them.

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" Shinichi replied blandly and Kaito huffed. The boss had gone straight back to work after his wound had been treated properly. And really, after such a hectic and chaotic party, you would have expected him to have taken a nice long rest! Not glue his eyes to the laptop's screen!

But the boss did the opposite, and Kaito instantly knew, his boss must've been abnormal.

What was so attractive about those numbers…? Wait, those numbers…

Kaito blinked then narrowed his eyes to look more clearly.

"Hey boss," he called, Shinichi replied in annoyance, "Are we playing play the silent game again?"

"Hey! I'm trying to be helpful here!" Kaito glared daggers at the boss' back, "That number, you did the calculation wrong."

Shinichi paused his typing for a moment then checked back the whole thing.

"Shit," the boss cursed, then tiredly, his hand moved the mouse to the number and fixed it.

"That leads to several wrong numbers below too," Kaito continued smugly and Shinichi turned around to glare at him. Nice, he rarely saw that look and he liked them somewhat better than the usual cold and arrogant looks.

"…Well," Kaito grinned, making the boss sighed and turned back to the laptop, "Fix the first one into 5.12% then the next should be 7.89% and the next would be…"

And then Kaito didn't know why, but Shinichi started to let him do some of the calculation work… Also, he suspected, had circumstance under which they met for the first time been different, he would've been able to get this kind of job and not the pet one.

Well, he did go through college for this job anyway. Kaito was more than happy to put his knowledge into use. …Oddly, he felt proud that Shinichi trusted him enough to let him do the job.

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

…Phew…I have troubles in writing actions, seriously…so, I apologize if this chapter sucks x.x.

Still, some review would be nice ^^~! Again, Happy new year~….I'll probably continue to say this if I post anything again v^^.

Just a warning so you won't get confused later on ^^. About some change for Forbidden...Like the fact that I've sorted out all, instead of being an on-spot-writing, it's changing into my main story ^^.

And here's the report for the story so far ^^.

_First Stage # Capture._

_Second Stage # Secrets._

_Third Stage # Escape._

_Fourth Stage # Bonds._

_Fifth Stage # Fight._

_Sixth Stage # Comebacks._

_Seventh Stage # Live._

Each stage will have at least three chapters or so ^^. And we're nearly done with First Stage ^^. You can go to my profile, I'll keep updating info about this since the Stages can be changed later on ^^.

And well, I kinda want to be a well-known author, but I know I still have a long way to go ^^~! So yeah, this will be my most serious fic, just to let you know ^^.


	7. A New Side

**A/N: **Thank everyone for reading and reviewing last chapter ^^.

**Progress: **First Stage: Capture- in Progress.

**Warning**: AU, drunken Shinichi which leads to massive OOC-ness (…I say, a drunken Shinichi can rival a woman on her period about mood-swing x3).

**Disclaim: **Duh, never owned and never will.

…

_The 6th Night:…A New Side._

…

"You worthless moron!" the man yelled as he threw his glass at his servant. The servant didn't dare to move and could only flinch back as the glass hit his head.

"A small thing like this and you can't even do it!" he snarled, rubbing his forehead and behind him, a scantily dressed woman gently massaged his shoulders. "Now not only is that little bitch is still out there, the Kudo brat and his stupid allies will have their guard up!"

"I'm sorry sir!" the man bowed. "We'll start working on a way to capture Miyano immediately!"

The man growled as he wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Change of plans," he said, "I want the Kudo brat too. He's the head behind the failure at the birthday party after all."

"Of course sir!" his servant bowed before heading off hurriedly, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible.

Then he turned to a man in black standing in the corner of his office, hidden by the shadows. "I entrust the task to you," he sucked in a deep breath, "After all, you have more information on that side than me."

The man nodded. "I won't let you down." He paused, and a wide, greedy smirk appeared on his face, "As long as you keep your promise."

And Atsushi Iwao smirked, "Of course. The Kudo family will be in your hands after this."

…

The bar was loud with music booming from the sound systems and people's chattering and cheering. Glasses clinked against each other and colorful lights flashed from the lights above. Bodies rubbed against bodies in the crowded space and everyone seemed to be having a great time.

Gin hated this place but duty called and so, here he was. Behind him were five men in black lined up neatly. He crossed his legs and focused his eyes on his target.

Moments later, a woman with short hair plopped down on the chair in front of him but he made no move to remove her. She wasn't blocking his view of the target and he felt no need to waste energy.

"Gin," the woman greeted and he could hear her perfectly despite the loud music.

"Chianti," he greeted back and the woman glanced at him with bored eyes.

"Slacking off eh?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Gin snorted, lifting up a cigar as he regarded the woman before him uninterested. "Unlike a certain someone, I'm not abandoning my duty. What the hell are you doing here?"

Chianti shot him a glare, "I'm supposed to do a trade here. I just finished killing off my target. Can't I have a drink?"

"Cleaned up everything?" the blond man asked, breathing out a puff of white smoke and Chianti leaned back in her seat comfortably, "All done. I never make mistakes."

"…Aniki," one of the men behind Gin spoke up and he bent down to speak into Gin's ear.

"…Someone's approaching our boss," he reported and the rest of the gang looked up to see a chick walking over to their boss, who was sitting at the stall and playing with his drink. The bartender was giving him another glass and the blue eyed man smiled up at him, making the guy stutter something before turning to another customer, his face was still burning red.

The woman then draped herself over the boss' back and whispered something into his ear which made the man smirk. Shinichi turned around to look at her more clearly then he leaned in, whispering back something that made an ugly scowl appear on the chick's face as she glared at him before turning tail and walking away. Shinichi turned back to his drink before gulping down it then calling the bartender for another glass.

"…That's our boss," Chianti turned back to Gin, smirking, "Such a cold bastard…" she giggled and Gin glared at her.

"Don't talk about boss like that," he said dryly and the woman looked at him bemusedly.

"Sometimes I wonder…" Chianti started again, "…What did he do to make you such a loyal dog?" and Gin was silent. And it wasn't only her; probably every member in the organization was curious about it too.

Chianti continued, "You were never this loyal to the old boss…" she muttered and looked up, eyes widened a bit as Gin was pointed a gun at her head.

"Shut the fuck up," he didn't snarl or growl, he simply said it and yet, it made the men behind him sweat in fear. Chianti moved his gun to one side with her fingers attentively.

"I was only kidding," she said, her confidence lowered a great deal, "No need to get mad."

And then, as Gin was about to say something, a loud crash startled the gang. They looked up just in time to see a bulky man lifted their boss up by his shirt, the bartender was trying to break the fight, telling them not to fight in the bar and the woman that had tried to woo him and failed miserably was standing behind the bulky man, smirking.

Gin spat his cigar out and stood up, what a troublesome bitch.

As the gang made their way toward their boss, who was glaring up with glassy eyes…no doubt, he was drunk, a wide smirk tugged at Shinichi's lips as he punched the man who was man-handling him without care.

The man dropped him with a startled cry and Shinichi kicked him in the face, making him stumble back before falling to the ground out cold. The woman stared at the boss with wide eyes before she shakily ordered her men to attack him.

The boss fought off a few more before he swayed back unsteadily. He would have fallen if not for the bartender, who supported him, asking worriedly if he was okay. The boss gave him a lop-side grin in return. The men then seized the chance, readying to beat him up for making their mistress upset, Gin stepped in between and Shinichi's men easily fought back.

"…I wanna play moreeeee…" Shinichi slurred happily as Gin supported him and guided him out of the noisy bar that was becoming even more chaotic because of the fight. Chianti was in front of them, yelling at people to part for Shinichi and Gin passed.

"…you're drunk, boss. Let's get you to home and sleep," Gin calmly said as if he was used to dealing with a drunken Shinichi…which he probably did.

"Noooooooo," Shinichi protested, "I tell you let me get back there annnnd," he hiccupped, "…Beat 'em up..."

And despite Shinichi's whining and childish protests, Gin silently guided him to the car and placed him in the backseat then got in the driver's seat himself.

As the car drove off, Chianti, who was leaning against the wall of the bar, looked after the car with a thoughtful frown on her face.

…Really, this wasn't the Gin she had known before…this boss had changed the man so much…

Shaking her head, Chianti decided to let the lower members take care of the fight and the consequences. They were smart enough, she knew, and right then, her goal was to find a peaceful bar to sit down and have a drink…

…

Kaito fiddled with his leash and glanced around the dimly lit room, he was the only one in the room, curled up in his blanket comfortably. Really, being a pet wasn't too bad, considering that the floor here was much more comfortable to sleep on than his bed back at the old apartment.

But…well, he was still a human being- with a nice and healthy ego -, being lowered to be a pet wasn't really what he wanted, even if the relationship between him and the boss had gotten better and all.

Shinichi had gone out for work and he hadn't come home yet but when he was finally back, Kaito was sure his night job would start, helping out with the documents and other work. The boss rarely made mistakes but - however cold and arrogant he was, he was still human and humans had their limits. And he made mistakes often when he was dead tired…Kaito was glad he could help somehow, seeing the boss rub his eyes tiredly too often made him feel uneasy and weird…

The door creaked open and Kaito looked up, snapping out of his little world. And of all of the things that he could've expected to come through that door, Gin was definitely not one of them.

He had been ready for the boss' amused questions but he got another shock that night when he saw the boss asleep and lightly snoring on Gin's back as he carried him in.

The bodyguard/assassin put the boss down on the bed as gently as he could and barely looked at Kaito as he draped the covers over the sleeping Shinichi. Then bowing, the blond headed off, closing the door behind him.

Kaito looked at the door for a moment before glancing at the other and his indigo eyes softened immediately.

In the dimly lift room that was illustrated by the moonlight, and the boss' sleeping form seemed to glow, looking like nothing more than normal human being, lost in the arms of the gentle dream. And Kaito had to admit, when he was sleeping and not spewing death threats or yelling at people, the boss was… cute. They even looked almost the same too, but the other's features were much more feminine. His lips always had a natural pinkish color on them, his eyelashes were longer and his skin was always sickly pale, signaling that he didn't go out under the sun too often- while Kaito himself was tanned slightly and his lips chapped from his work in the air-conditioned atmosphere back at the coffee shop. His cheeks were sharper too and not to mention…he was slightly taller than Shinichi as well. The realization made him snicker quietly to himself, at least he had something to hold over the boss.

Sighing, Kaito shook his head to get rid of the unwanted musings; he tugged the covers more tightly around himself before leaning back against the nightstand, trying to get back to sleep.

…_Well, good night then…_

And violet eyes closed.

"…Hey," until a soft voice decided to speak up, "…Is Gin-tan gone yet?"

His eyes flew open and his head snapped toward the bed, and Kaito stared.

The boss never stopped surprising him…

There, in his white un-tucked button up shirt and black trousers was the boss. The fearsome and cold Kudo Shinichi, was sitting on his knees and looking at Kaito with wide and unfocused blue eyes.

Kaito stared some more before opening his mouth and answered hesitantly, "Yes…?" immediately, the other brightened up.

"Cool~!" he cheered, throwing his pillow up in the air before falling off the bed as he tried to catch the thing. Kaito winced as a loud thump echoed in the room and he wondered if the fall would snap the boss out of whatever trance he was in.

But no, Shinichi's head popped up from the other side of the bed and he grinned brightly at Kaito. The once waiter gave him a forced grin back.

"Do you know what happened today?" he asked excitedly and Kaito nodded hesitantly.

"The Tokyo Spirits won~! Hideo made two goals!" Shinichi laughed, "Hattori's gonna regret betting with me. Big Osaka never stood a chance!"

'…_those two are soccer teams, right?'_ Kaito looked at his boss with wide eyes while the other continued to rant about what he would make Hattori do.

"So, Pet-chan," Shinichi began again as he got tired of his own rambling, folding his arms on the bed and put his chin on it, he eyed Kaito with interest. "What do you want to become?"

"…Well," Kaito was ready to rant about how cool of a magician his father was and he wanted to be like him but before he could say anything, the boss jumped on the bed, hugging his pillow tightly.

"Wanna become a detective~!" he exclaimed happily, "They are cool and they chase criminals around, putting bad guys behind the bars."

'…_Then would you lock yourself up too?'_ Kaito thought bemusedly as he watched the other run around the room happily, acting as if he was trying to catch before cornering them.

It was fun, Kaito snickered, as Shinichi slipped and fell on his rear, sitting there and looking dazedly ahead.

…Well, it was fun…until the blue eyed boss decided that sitting on Kaito's lap was fun and nice on.

Kaito could feel sweat begin to form on his forehead as Shinichi squirmed to get comfortable and the fact that his hands weren't handcuffed anymore and the boss was drunk didn't help much, seriously. But no, he wasn't going to give in his sexual desire and do something that he might regret later on.

"…You know what, Pet-chan…" Shinichi leaned in slightly, enough for their noses to touch before he smirked, cocking his head to one side, "I'm going to kiss you."

And all Kaito could think was 'What the hell' before Shinichi's soft lips pressed against his. Arms snuck around his neck and Kaito stopped thinking.

Lips moved against his and the once waiter found himself reacting. His own arms wound themselves around Shinichi's middle to pull him in closer, pressed their bodies flush against each other, no longer able to hold himself. And then…

Everything stopped as the boss pulled back, leaving Kaito with a dazed expression on his face. Shinichi smiled and closed his eyes as he let his head drop on Kaito's shoulder, his arms still wound around the other's neck. Kaito shivered as the other's hot breath fanned the nape of his neck and he licked his lips in remembrance… The boss tasted sweet and a bit sour too, it wasn't his taste, he loved chocolate after all, liquor wasn't his thing but Shinichi…he taste was something that Kaito could get addicted to.

Once you've had a taste of the forbidden fruit, it was just hard to not want more. And Kaito definitely found himself wanting more.

A clicking sound echoed and Kaito blinked when Shinichi pulled back, the collar in his hand. A small smile tugged at the boss' lips as Kaito looked at him bewildered.

…What? "W-what?" he asked breathlessly and Shinichi laughed, throwing his head back as he let the collar fall to the ground, his hands then gripped Kaito's forearms tightly.

"…You can go now," Shinichi said once he stopped laughing. For a moment, unfocused blue eyes gazed into dazed violet ones and Shinichi sighed as he buried his face into Kaito's shoulder again.

"…You're like a dove…" Shinichi mumbled, "A sign of peace and freedom."

"…It's unfair and selfish of me to keep you here," he could hear the boss' smile as he continued, his grips tightened and he snickered quietly to himself.

Kaito hesitantly looked down at his hands which were resting loosely on the other's back. They wanted to move, his hands, he meant, to do something but he didn't know what, so Brainie-chan couldn't command them and thus, they stayed unmoved. And yet, instinctively, they still wanted to move on their own but they were unsure and thus, they stayed still.

"…You belong out there, Kaito," it took Kaito full five minutes to process the fact that Shinichi had just said his name and come to think of it, when had he started to prefer to the boss as Shinichi and not Kudo anymore?

The room stayed dimly lit and Kaito wondered again if the person in his arms was really as evil and dark as the room was. Then again, the cold actions and arrogant attitude was only mask for him to hide with. His cruel actions were to hide his soft and gentle self, to prove that he was cruel and ruthless. Wasn't it?

And it was normal, Kaito realized, because people wore masks everyday, consciously or not, they always did, even him, Kaito knew he had more than one mask. He had too many even.

Releasing a sigh, Kaito pondered, he was free of the collar and he could escape right then and there. Once he was out, he could phone his mother and tell her a sum up of the whole thing, telling her to run away and then…he wouldn't need to concern himself with the boss anymore.

The thought somewhat upset him some reason…

Looking down back at the boss, who had fallen quiet, Kaito tightened his arms around the other to support him as he stood up.

Placing Shinichi as gently as he could on the bed, Kaito pulled the cover up to Shinichi's chin and smiled as blue eyes blinked up at him in confusion.

"Sleep boss," he flicked Shinichi's forehead playfully, "I'll be going now…" he paused and the silence returned to the room.

"…Maybe we shouldn't meet again…Because…" _it would hurt too much to know that we would never be able to stay in the same world, seeing you again would just make it hurt more… Funny, boss…I blame you…_ "I have a life, a mother…I can't afford to risk her life…but I can't just cut all my ties to her to stay here either…"

"…as much as I want to stay," _…for making me feel comfortable despite the way you treat me…not that it was too bad,_ "…I can't."

And he leaned down, placed a gentle kiss on Shinichi's nose, which made the boss blink up at him again.

"…Well…Goodbye then."

…

…_In the end, no one knew who had captured who…_

…

xxxxxX **First Stage End – Second Stage Start** Xxxxxx

…I hope this story is not too boring? *scratches her head* Well, I try my best…Gotta finish what I started~!

…Btw, I know that Gin is OOC, massive too…But to be honest, he struck as a loyal type to me and I don't know why but I kinda write him like my first ever hero, Blues from Rockman. EXE series v^^. I have been in love with the knight with long silver hair in red amour ever since I was in six grade…which is around five years already ^3^.


	8. Hey There, Let Me Tell You A Secret

**A/N: **Thank you all for reading and reviewing ^^~! I'm glad and really grateful! Thank you ^^.

Well, yeah, I admit that it was a bit rush; to have their relationship progressed to fast last chapter. But well, since it was chapter seven already, so I thought I could get you guys a kiss xD.

**Progress**: First Stage: Capture- Finished. Second Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: AU, mention of sex, OOC-ness, my shitty English because this is un-betaed (Kagari-chan is busy until April, anyone volunteer for the job :3?), longest chapter so far…and whatever that needed warnings v^^.

**Disclaim**: Well, I'm content with whatever I'm having right now, don't feel like get up and fight for the DC and MK with Gosho-sensei.

…

_The 7th Night: Hey there, let me tell you a secret…_

…

Aoko narrowed her eyes as she scrolled down the information page about criminals and all. She wanted the truth and she was so having it.

But then, she wondered if she should have just left it alone, so that she wouldn't feel so horrible scared, her heart beat wildly and loudly in her chest, that her guess was true and not wrong as she had hoped so desperately.

Then she shook her head determinately, she had to do it, she just couldn't accept to continue to be lied to, especially by someone closed and precious to her. Then she paused as she realized…

She knew nothing about him, his family, his friends and everything. All she knew was that he was a successful businessman and she was fine with it, to live so happily in the dark, where his secrets were all kept away from her. But after the ambushed birthday party, Aoko knew she shouldn't just sit around and continue to live in lies and secrets…Because a healthy relationship should be based on mutual understanding and sharing secrets, no?

And so, if he wasn't about to tell her, she would find out by herself, proving that she was wrong and that he was just a successful businessman she knew…Aoko sighed, if only Kaito was there with her, the cheerful violet eyed best friend of her always knew how to cheer her up and reassured her that everything would be fine…and then, he'd tell her that she was just being silly for thinking her boyfriend was one of them…

Then for the rest of the night, Aoko worked on her computer, searching and looking at anything that related her boyfriend, Hakuba Saguru.

Until nearly midnight that her cell phone rumbled quietly, her tired eyes scanned over the new message.

'_Sleep yet? Aoko? If not then go to sleep, lady and if you already are then well, goodnight.' _

She had to smile and pause her research to text him back…that would start a long night of exchanging messages…which he would try to get her to go to sleep and she would stubbornly stay awake…

Her eyes glanced at the screen one more time before she decided that she would love to live in this dark happiness for a bit longer…because something in her told her that once the secrets were unfolded, she would never have these quiet and peaceful moments ever again…

With a smile, Aoko pressed 'Send'.

She knew he would smile when he got her message.

And in an office on the tenth floor of a large building, Hakuba Saguru smiled as he toyed with his drink when his phone alerted a new message.

'_I'm already sleeping, Saguru but now you've awaked me…prepare for the consequence!'_

…

Birds were chirping cheerfully, sun was shining brightly on an old and huge mansion. The glass windows gleamed as the sun showered them with its warm light.

…From the gate of the mansion, we headed into the inside to be greeted by a large room, which were occupied with maids and servants- who were all doing their routine morning tasks, then to upstairs, we walked along the long corridor- which was decorated with portraits and flowers and other things, to take a right turn where we'd see a blond man and woman stood tall, guarding the room at the end of the hallway.

…Vermouth giggled happily as she draped herself on Gin's back, the man only grunted but he regained his footing within second. He was used to her and her flirting anyway.

"…Why are you so silent, Gin-tan?" she purred lowly into his ear, her hands danced slowly at his front. But the man stayed unchanged.

"Sooo cold," Vermouth pouted slightly, "Just like my cute boss…" and she smirked, stepping around to face him.

"Is that why you're so loyal to him? That he's just as cold as you are?" leaning in, she spoke against his lips but his cold eyes continued to regard her uninterestingly.

"That's none of your business," he replied in his dry voice and Vermouth sighed.

"…I thought we have something more special than that, Gin-tan…" her lips quirked up, "Like when we were in you room and I opened my legs for you?"

Gin didn't say anything but Vermouth could see in his eyes, amusement danced in them as the female assassin felt his gun cocked against the back of her head. Her smirk widened even more. But before she could taunt the blond man, footsteps could be heard and the two assassins turned toward the sound.

"Aniki," a man, a bulky one was walking toward them hurriedly; in his hands was a phone that was covered at the speaking side.

"What's it?" Gin asked and Vermouth titled her head to one side bemusedly at the way Vodka was glaring at her.

"Master Hattori calls," the newcomer said, straightening up once he was in front of the pairs, before Gin's cold killer eyes.

"He's waiting on the phone."

Vermouth blinked and one hand untangled itself from Gin's neck to wave in dismiss, "Boss' sleeping and he was drunk last night. Tell master Hattori to call again another time."

"He sounds pretty urgent, Aniki," Vodka paid Vermouth no mind as he spoke to the blond who narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. The only female could only roll her eyes, Hattori always sounded urgent, with the way he shouted every time he called.

"Give me the phone," Gin finally said and held out his hand, which made Vodka looked at him nervously.

"…Aniki, you know boss…" the bulky man stammered and Vermouth smirked in amusement. Gin narrowed his eyes even more and Vodka gave up, placing the phone into the blond's hand.

Gin untangled himself from Vermouth's hold as he walked away with Vodka trailed after him, raising the phone to his ear while doing so. The female assassin looked at him as Gin talked on the phone for a short while before giving it back to Vodka and walked back to his post in front of the boss' room.

"…You do realize that he's going to punish you for that?" the woman finally asked bemusedly as her eyes trailed after Vodka who was walking down the corridor and disappeared at the corner. Her eyes then looked back at Gin.

"…None of your business."

She sighed in mock dejection; she was expecting that cold and indifferent reply after all. Then she brightened up again.

"So, Gin-tan, what do you think about boss' pet?" she asked interestingly, for a moment, silence followed after that and Vermouth was sure that he wasn't going to answer.

But then, Gin spoke up.

"…He's too cheerful for someone who is being held captive," the male assassin said dryly but Vermouth could hear amusement in his tone, "…He has an air of a wild bird…wanting nothing more than freedom." The blond male paused before an amused smirk tugged at his lips.

"…Too bad he's willing to be trapped inside boss' cage, a wild cat's, I'll say," Vermouth continued and giggled in delight as Gin nodded mutely.

"…But well, he's fine by me, as long as he won't betray boss," and Gin finished, Vermouth's smirk softened into a smile.

"…A bird and a cat that they are…and they get a long fine enough…" Vermouth looked up at the ceiling, her eyes held a distant look in them, "…Then…what do you call us?"

This time, Gin did stay silent.

Vermouth shook her head before she turned around, pushing the door open to peek inside and her lips pulled into an amused smile.

…On the boss' dark blue mattress, Kuroba Kaito was leaning against the headboard, fast asleep while his cute boss was pillowing his head on the other's thigh, also lost in lala land.

…She would love to see how her boss would react when he woke up, it'd be an amusing sight to see…but then, duty called.

Then her eyes softened. It had been a long time since she last saw her cute boss sleep that peacefully, not constant on guard for assassins and all.

_Hey…Kuroba-kun…You're spoiling our boss…_

Vermouth closed the door again then turned to nod a 'good bye' to Gin before walking off, not waiting for his reply.

The male assassin looked after her small and delicate form as she walked away, her question stuck in his head.

"…_Then…What do you call us?"_

…

The sunlight sneaked past the window which was fee of any kind of curtains to light the room up brightly.

Soon enough, a groan could be heard as the bed's occupant rolled over, buried his face into his pillow to shield his eyes from the light.

…He felt like shit. His head hurt, terribly so. His eyes felt like they wanted to glue shut forever and it took him totally twenty seconds to crack them open slightly.

The sight of the TV that was placed in front of his bed's foot greeted him first.

Groaning, his hand flew up to clutch his head as he rolled over to lie on his back and stare up at the ceiling, hoping to ease his headache. What had happened?

And he remembered going to a bar, some high class one to celebrate Tokyo Spirit's victory, flashing colorful lights, some troublesome chicks, a guy, fighting, Gin then his mansion.

…his pet's wide and clear indigo eyes…then the nicest dream he had ever had…

Warm embrace, like his mother's enthusiastic bone-crushing one had been, scarred hand ran through his hair like his father's pat of 'good job' had been. Then strange but oddly familiar soothing voice, the feeling of lips barely touched his nose…

…If getting drunk mean having a nice dream like that, Shinichi wouldn't mind being drunk more often.

The he blinked at the empty spot by his bed, where a certain someone was supposed to be there, either glance at him or still sleeping. There was only the red collar that he had spent the entire afternoon choosing left.

"…_You can go now…"_

"…_I'll be going then."_

And even though with his head throbbing painfully, a small smile still tugged at his lips. He had no right to keep the other after all…it was a matter of time until Kaito could be free again…and he would value the time he had the other all to himself…

Then his pillow shifted and Shinichi blinked.

Blue eyes were blank for a moment before he shot up in his bed, turning around just to see Kaito's head rolled to one side as his fingers scratched his cheek sleepily, drool trailed down his chin as his mouth opened to snore.

For a moment, all Shinichi could do was staring as his pet with blank blue eyes.

…until violet eyes cracked open slightly and then, he was pulled back to lie back on the other's thigh. Shinichi went unresistingly.

Then hand patted his head gently as Kaito gave him a lop-sided grin, "…Sleep, Shinichi…'tis not working time yet…" he mumbled softly before his eyes dropped close and he was snoring again.

It took Shinichi around one minute to process what had happened and he came to a conclusion that his pet was still sleeping all the while.

Then it took him another minute to process that Kaito had spoken his name for the first time. Not Kudo, not you or boss but his name, his given name…and something in his stirred, a fluttering feeling of happiness that it had been such a long time since someone had called him by his name.

But then again… Shinichi sat up again, slowly this time and he turned to look at Kaito, his eyes softened.

_I let you go, didn't I?…Now that you've chosen to stay, Kaito. There's no going back…_

_Thump_.

"H-huh…?" Kaito blinked his sleepiness away and for a moment, he lied there on the floor, still half-asleep.

Until socked foot stepped on his the side of his head to press his head painfully to the marbled floor. His violet eyes widened and he glanced side way to see Shinichi looking down at him with narrowed eyes, his gun in hand.

"…Some nerve of you, pet," the boss snarled dangerously.

"W-wait! What?" he yelled back and flinched with wide eyes as a bullet was shot just an inch away from his head. And all he could do was staring at the hole the bullet left…_wow, there's going to cost a lot to repair…_

"Only bad pets get on their owners' bed," he heard the boss say as he removed his foot, pulling Kaito's hair to haul the once waiter up. And Kaito gritted his teeth together, glaring hatefully at Shinichi as he felt the digital-locked collar once again slip around his neck.

"You'll have your punishment later," Shinichi said coldly before walking to the bathroom, where he processed to slam the door close.

Left alone, Kaito groaned as he leaned again the nightstand, then banging the back of his head against it before groaning in pain.

…Sleeping one night on the comfortable bed wasn't worth being stepped on, nearly getting bullet to his head and getting his hair pulled painfully, damn it!

…sighing, Kaito groaned into his hands, he should have left the night before…

…

"…_Don't go," a quiet voice spoke up and fingers caught his fingers._

_Kaito turned around to see the boss sitting on the bed, his head bowed low and his bangs shadowed his eyes._

"…_Boss, you let me go…" he tried to reason and then flinched back as Shinichi raised his head up, blue eyes that were so clear and sad, looked at him almost begging._

"…_It's Shinichi," the boss mumbled quietly, "Please…stay…"_

…_And Kaito found he couldn't say no to those eyes despite himself._

"…_Uhm…I'll come back." He lied, the words came out so bitterly, burning the tip of his tongue and Kaito winced._

"…_Father said so too…" Shinichi continued, his fingers tightened slightly around Kaito's, "…And he never came back…"_

_Kaito's eyes widened, what was his boss trying to say?_

"_...So don't go, please?" Shinichi pleaded again, biting his lower lip and his eyes watered a bit._

_And Kaito, despite himself, stayed._

…

Covering his face with his hands, Kaito mentally slapped himself for being such a soft-hearted and let his chance of escaping slip away that easily. And looked at what it had gotten him into?

…No, Kaito wasn't talking about being put back on the leash and man-handled…But rather, the way blue eyes had narrowed with blankness in them, the way the boss' cold and perfect mask, that had been loosened slightly before, was in place tightly…

…and Kaito wondered if his stupidity had got their not-really-friendship back to square zero…

Then he licked his lips, remembering the taste…

The kiss didn't mean anything too…the boss was drunk, Kaito reminded himself so, he probably didn't even remember kissing Kaito. And it wasn't like he liked the boss or anything, right? It wasn't his or the other's first kiss too, no?...Then why was his heart speeding up and his stomach twisting half-pleasantly and half-hurtfully whenever he thought about the previous night?

Sighing once again, Kaito looked up just in time to hear someone knocking on the door. The bathroom door then opened and a much awaken boss walked out, still in his black trousers and un-tucked button up shirt with the top three button undone.

"Come in," Shinichi called and sat down on his bed's edge, eyes looked blankly as Gin pushed the door open and stepped in.

"Boss," the blond man bowed and Shinichi nodded, "Master Hattori called you this morning. And I have agreed in your place to meet up with him."

Blue eyes narrowed, Kaito could visibly see the atmosphere tense up. His eyes flicked from Shinichi to Gin in wonder of what was happening. As far as he could see, it was just about a missed call…what was the big deal about it?

"Why didn't you call me?" Shinichi demanded, voice lacked any kind of emotions.

"You were asleep so I tho-" the rest was cut short as Gin stumbled back as two bullets made their way through his right shoulder. The man only grunted and covered the wound with his left hand. Everything seemed to freeze after the loud bang.

And Kaito looked at Shinichi with wide eyes just to see the boss was calmly placed his trusty gun back on the nightstand, raising an eyebrow at the way Kaito was looking at him. He did it with such carelessness and coldness that frightened Kaito. The once waiter really couldn't believe in his eyes, he mean…as far as he could see, Gin was the only one, aside from Vermouth, that the boss trusted the most…then why did he shoot someone that loyal and faithful to him?

The memory of last night, of innocent and sad Shinichi suddenly seemed so unreal like a dream, a horribly sweet dream…and Kaito knew that despite everything, Shinichi was still a mafia boss and it was expecting for him to be cruel. But still, it was just…unsetting, he guessed.

"…Master Hattori expects you to come to see him, boss," Gin's quiet voice snapped Kaito back to the Living world. He looked up just in time to see Shinichi nodding slowly.

"We're going to Osaka then."

Then he shot Gin an icy glance, "Next time don't decide thing for me."

And Gin bowed before heading off the room.

…

…this wasn't happening, Kaito blinked dazedly as he looked out of the window of a police car. A police car. He repeated, a police car with Shinichi sat beside him, Hattori grinned in the front passenger's seat and several black cars followed them which were led by Gin's favorite one.

Beside him, he knew Shinichi was watching him with an amused expression but damn it, of course he was surprised!

"What? Should we turn on da siren ta? Wouldn't it be cooler?" Hattori cheered happily as he turned his head around to look at the pairs from his seat beside the driver's seat.

"…This is a police car…" Kaito mumbled, "I'm on a police car with two mafia bosses…"

Hattori laughed and Shinichi smirked.

"You see, the Tomoya family is the Hattori's right hand man," Shinichi began slowly, enjoying Kaito's shocked state, "It just happens that they are also the Osaka's task forces' chiefs."

Kaito looked at Shinichi blankly then at Hattori's grinning face before he too, laughed.

"Turn on the siren too!" he cheered, "Damn, I've always wanted to ride a police car!"

Hattori turned to grin at Shinichi, "Man, Kudo, I like yer pet." Then he turned to the driver with a cheerful grin, "Ya heard 'im! The siren ta!"

And the rest of the trip was quiet peaceful…if Kaito hadn't caught Shinichi look out the window with a distant look and mumbled so bitterly about how useless the police and detectives were.

He couldn't help but wondered…

…What had happened to the person that had told him cheerfully that he wanted to be a detective?

…

"I though you say we were going to Osaka?" Kaito asked curiously as he got off the car, so did Hattori and Shinichi.

"We only got there to pick this idiot up," Shinichi answered blandly, ignoring the glare Hattori sent him.

"…And this place…" Kaito looked around excitedly, "That's the Akashi Kaikyo Bridge, right?" he pointed at the long and big bridge, eyes shone brightly with excitement.

"Man, I've wanted to see it by my own eyes," he told the bosses happily, ignoring the amused looks the two were sending him. Then he stopped his chattering to rub his chin thoughtfully.

"So, we're in Kobe, right?" he asked again, brightening up like a Christmas tree as Shinichi nodded mutely.

"Cool! Can we have Kobe meat after you guys are done with whatever business you have here?"

Hattori laughed and even some of their men chuckled at Kaito's seemingly endless energy.

"Well, if Kudo doesn't mind," the dark-skinned boss grinned, "We'll have Kobe meat, then go to some hot springs here, Kobe is famous for it after all."

"Boss?" Kaito turned to Shinichi pleadingly, batting his eyelashes innocently that made Shinichi chuckle.

"…You still haven't got your punishment and now you're asking for fun?" the blue eyed boss said quietly and Kaito's expression fell a bit. He didn't want to be reminded of the morning's events, thank you. Then Brainie-chan informed him boredly that the boss' mask had loosened slightly again, that he should be happy.

Ah well, he supposed he should.

"If we manage to finish the meeting sooner, that'll be okay," Shinichi nodded after a while then he blinked, "But don't you know that Kobe is the place where most of Mafia gangs' HQ are?"

This time, it was Kaito who blinked, "Really?"

"Mh," Hattori continued, "And that's why it's the safest place to live if you're a normal commoner."

"How so?"

"…Well, low criminals like pickpockets or robber are afraid to work here because of being afraid of attracting the mafia's attention," Shinichi replied nonchalantly while motioning something with his hands that made Gin bow.

Then the boss turned to his fellow boss with a bland expression, "A minute." He said simply and Hattori nodded just as simply.

"Follow me," he beckoned Kaito and the once waiter followed him immediately. Part of him was curious while other part of him was kinda afraid of eating bullets. See? Gin was a faithful follower and he still got shot, Kaito had no doubt that Shinichi wouldn't be hesitant to shoot him.

Hattori and the rest stayed behind as the trio, Shinichi, Kaito and Gin walked into a building then to the third floor, where the stopped in front of a plain door.

"What are we doing here?" Kaito asked as Gin knocked and soon enough, the once waiter got his answer.

The door was opened by a scary-looking bald man, who was at least twice size of the boss and Kaito himself.

"What business do you have here?" the man grounded out and Kaito felt himself stiffened while Gin merely regarded the man with his usually emotionless expression.

Then the man's eyes set on Shinichi and his eyes widened, immediately, he stepped aside and Kaito got a full view of what was happening inside.

Men in black, around twenty or even more, were gathering around a table, the room was dark and a dim lit lamp was the only light in the room. Some of them were half-naked, showing off the tattoos on their back and body while some were smoking and all of them turned to the door way with same bland and scary expression that could make children cry easily but Kaito was no mean a child, and so, he stood still like Shinichi and Gin.

But then, in less than two second, all the men inside were all well-groomed and lining up neatly.

"Good afternoon, Kumicho-sama," the bowed and chorused while Kaito stared. So…they were all Shinichi's followers?

"Afternoon to you all too," Shinichi nodded, stepping inside the room and Gin, Kaito followed suit.

"I see you have a lot of free time here huh?" Shinichi smiled icily and the men trembled slightly.

The bulky man, who had opened the door, bowed, "Not really sir, it's just that the scums wouldn't do anything these days."

"…I see," Shinichi said absently then his eyes swept over his gangs, "Listen here, I have business here and I want you all to take care well of my pet until I return. Am I clear?"

And yes, he was as Kaito stiffened. What the…? Shinichi was going to leave him here with these guys?...was this his punishment?

"Yes sir!" the men chorused again as Kaito felt his world crashing down.

The blue eyes boss turned to Kaito with an amused smirk on his face as he patted Kaito's head gently, all the while, the other's messy bangs shadowed his eyes.

"Have fun playing here."

Kaito gritted his teeth together then looked up at Shinichi with narrowed eyes and his own challenging smirk.

"I will."…_You bastard…why can't you be cute like when you're sleeping or drunk?_

Shinichi titled his head to one side, gifting Kaito one more of his smirks before heading off with Gin trailed behind him, as always.

"See you." And he was gone, the door closed behind him.

Left alone with a bunch of mafias, who were all regarding him with such curiosity that made Kaito want to cry to the God. What had he done to deserve something like this?

Taking a step back and sweat began to form on his forehead, Kaito grinned awkwardly.

"…Hi? Hope we'll get along?"

…

Her lips pulled into a smile as she saw her boss off. As the car disappeared at the corner, she turned to walk back, past the gate but she didn't go into the main house, instead, she turned left, crossed the small path and then she was greeted by another gate.

Fingering her short blond hair and her slightly wrinkled face, Sharon Vineyard pressed the doorbell. She waited, not for too long before the door of the house beyond the gate was thrown open and the gate was unlocked in less than second.

"Sharon-chan!" a blond woman giggled delightfully as she greeted the other woman called Sharon.

Sharon only smiled back as the other pulled her excitedly into the house.

"So, have you got another filming project?" the blond asked brightly as they sat down on the table in the living room. Sharon shook her head, still smiling.

"No, I'm planning on retiring with you, my friend. And are you really retiring?" she said and the other blinked. Then slowly, a smile tugged at her lips.

"…Ah well…I'm planning on becoming a dedicated mother, you know," she clapped her hands together, her eyes shone brightly, "My Shin-chan is really adorable, I tell you!"

Then she stood up again, pulling Sharon up with her eagerly, "Let me show you! Shin-chan's super cute when he's sleeping~!" and not waiting for Sharon's answer, she dragged the older woman upstairs.

Inside a large room, a cradle was placed there and the blond pulled her companion to stand by the said cradle.

"See?" Kudo Yukiko cooed as she gazed into the cradle, where a baby-size doll was laying inside.

A sad smile tugged at Sharon's lips as Yukiko went on about how cute her son was…

The doll's lifeless blue eyes stared back at her, and Sharon saw in them flashes of a burning house, a crying woman and a screaming boy from years ago…

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

**Kumicho is the Yakuza'a overall boss, sort of the 'Father' of the 'Family'. **

Do some research about Yakuza in Japan, guys, it's funny and really entertaining ^^. And what Shin-chan said was true, Kobe is where most of the Mafias' HQs gather and all ^^.

…Low blow, Shin-chan, using your cuteness to make Kaito-tan stay xD. Expect some OCs next chap…you can't really expect me to make the Tokyo's task force mafias, right? Though the OCs would be all nameless…expect the ones that are named, they will make appearances later~.

And well, detectiveconan world says that Gin and Vermouth have a sexual relationship and I'm all like, 'kay, why not? They suit each other anyway.' And bam, you have GinVer ^^. The pairings so far are KaiShin/ShinKai, HakuAo and GinVer…There would be HeijiKazuha and maybe AraideRan too ^^.


	9. The Things of The Past

**Progress**: First Stage: Capture- Finished. Second Stage- in Progress.

**Warning**: OCs, OOC-ness, AU and my shitty English.

**Disclaim**:…Duh.

**A/N**:…I believe I've turned everything in DC upside down and messed around with the characters too much…Too AU-ish and too OOC-ish ;-;. And thank everyone for reading and reviewing, favoriting and alerting this ^^.

…

_The 8th Night: The Things of The Past._

…

"…So basically, you want me to be more careful?" Shinichi asked, rubbing his chin as his fellow bosses nodded.

"We've got some evidence that Atsushi was behind the ambush," Hakuba replied, sipping at his tea and letting his golden eye sweep over the other occupants in the room.

Shinichi was sitting beside him and on the left side of the long table in the meeting room while Sherry was stirring her cup of tea and looking totally bored on the opposite side, Hattori was narrowing at something he read in the folder before him.

"That applies for you too, Sherry," Hakuba said after a while, getting the only girl's eyes on him.

"…Please drop that stupid name, Shiho is fine," she said blandly, finally stopping toying with her drink.

"The main targets should be you two," Hattori spoke up, green eyes looked up for a brief moment before they were on the file again, "Atsushi wants you for your wonderful poisons, Miyano. Then Kudo…"

Shinichi raised an eyebrow as the rest's eyes were on him, "What?"

"…What did you do to tick Atsushi off?" Shiho asked bemusedly and Shinichi shot her an equally amused glance back.

"What make you think I did something?"

"Well," Hattori stated, "The fact that he glares at you every time he sees you. Or the fact that you've been attacked three times and the assassins we caught always told us that they were hired by that man?"

Shinichi shook his head, "Nah, I didn't do anything. But I believe someone look like me did something to him."

Hakuba shot him a ridiculous look while Shiho blinked interestingly and Hattori looked at him with wide eyes.

"…You don't mean…" Hakuba asked.

"…Seriously? That pet of your surely has some guts to do something to him," Hattori continued.

"…Now how come I never meet 'that pet of your', Kudo-kun?" Shiho's eyebrow quirked up as she placed her chin on her curled up fist.

"You've seen him, actually. Though not in his real person," Shinichi smiled and Shiho's eyes widened.

"…Chris?" she asked, eyes twinkled with mirth when Shinichi nodded, smirking bemusedly; "I'd like to see him in person someday, Kudo-kun. To also thank him for the show back then too."

"You will," Shinichi nodded then he stretched his arms above his head, "And you guys call me here just to tell me that? To be more careful?"

Hakuba sighed, "Well, it's because we think there's a traitor in your men."

Immediately, blue eyes narrowed, "What do you mean?"

"Kudo-kun, the way the assassins used to get in my mansion was the one that only the four of us know," Shiho said, eyes narrowed slightly, "Unless one of you three helps Atsushi."

The three men's eyes were staring at her as if she had just said something utterly, absolutely ridiculous. The girl deadpanned back.

Hattori held his hands up, "C'mon, don't start getting suspicious of each other now," he said, frowning in disappointment, "Us three have been your allies for so long, Miyano, don't be so mean."

Hakuba nodded and Shinichi grumbled something under his breath, something along the line 'Devil's spawn.' Shiho sighed, "Sorry. Paranoid, I guess."

"..It's okay," Hakuba muttered, smiling slightly, "Back to the subject," he said, turning toward Shinichi, "You have any idea of who could be traitor?"

Shinichi frowned, leaning back in his seat and arms crossed at his chest, "…I don't know. But as far as I can tell, only Gin and Vermouth know about the secret passage as well."

"…Those two?" Hattori asked in surprise, "I can't really image them betray you, Kudo."

"Me too," Hakuba said and Shiho nodded in agreement.

"…Just saying. I never suspect them." Shinichi snorted, blue eyed looked out the window almost in a hazel, "After all they saved me years ago…"

"_You idiot! Hurry up and run! You have so much talent, don't waste it by dying!" fire was everywhere and he was coughing his lungs off yet, his family was still inside the house, he couldn't just leave._

"…_your mother too, if you die here, who will take care of her?" her smile was so sad and gentle, if only his house wasn't burning down, if his mother wasn't fainting, he would see how much pain the woman was in._

"…Kudo-kun," Shiho addressed quietly but it was enough to snap him out of his memory.

"Mh?" he turned to look at her with bored blue eyes and the girl's lips tightened in a thin line. He understood, he was making his companions worry, "Sorry. I'll be careful."

Hattori shrugged carelessly and Hakuba smiled at him, which made the corner of his lips quirk up.

"So, Hakuba, how your little girlfriend doing?" he finally asked and the rest noticed how the blond stiffened slightly.

"She's doing fine," he answered and Hattori piped in without missing a beat.

"Has she started any research?"

A mute nod and Shinichi's eyes dropped close while the dark-skinned boss groaned, Shiho merely looked down.

"…Stop her Hakuba. Or you know the consequence. She shouldn't know too much about us," Shinichi ordered quietly and the blond nodded just as quietly.

The entire room drowned in silence for a long moment before Hattori started again.

"…So," he spoke up, "Anyone's up for a nice meal with Kobe meat?"

…

In the dimly lit up room, one was grinning mischievously while the rest sweat dropped as they looked at each other nervously, waiting and waiting…

And finally.

"Full house~!" Kaito grinned brightly as he lay out his cards, making three of his opposites groaned in defeat while the others cheered loudly for the new guy.

"You must be cheating!" one of the men in the game huffed as Kaito gathered the cards and shuffled them up.

"Me?" the once waiter looked up innocently even though his eyes were glinting with mischief, "You must be joking! I'd never play that low~!"

He flashed him a victorious grin before dealing the cards out again.

"How come you're so good at this, Kaito-kun?" the one was standing behind him, the friendliest of them, Daichi asked with interest as his brown eyes stared at Kaito's cards intently.

"Practice, I guess," he replied with an easy grin, turning his head around slightly enough to see Daichi's dark blond locks swaying slightly.

"Yo! It ain't bad! Practice makes perfect! Bwahahaha!" the bulkiest of them, Mamoru with short black hair, laughed and slapped Kaito's back hard, making Kaito dive forward and his face nearly contact the table rather painfully.

"Don't treat Kai-chan so roughly, you beast~!" one of them chirped in, rubbing Kaito's back comfortingly and shooting Mamoru a glare, Kaito realized, the gangs' flamboyant member, Tamarou.

"But boss really chooses the best~," Tamarou, in his black jacket over a flowery pink button up shirt and his flaming red hair pulled into a small ponytail at his nape, continued merrily and offered Kaito a cup of green tea.

Kaito shot the man a 'thank you' look which he got a wink in respond. Grinning nervously, he returned his attention to the card game…who knew there's some one more flamboyant than him…?

Gulping down his drink, Kaito let his eyes look around to see the members were all laughing, joking among themselves so easily and it kind of reminded Kaito of a big and solidary family. His eyes softened, and they were all under Shinichi's influence…they accepted him so easily, treating him as if he had been one of them for life already.

"So," he spoke up, getting the entire gangs' attention to him, "What do you think about boss?"

The entire room then was drown in silence as everyone seemed to think hard about the question.

Finally, Tamarou snapped his fingers, the sound echoed in the dim lit room and startled the room's occupants.

When the rest's eyes were on him, Tamarou grinned before pushing Daichi out in front of him, "Our chief shall start~!" he announced cheerily while the dark blond haired man stuttered, flushing brightly.

Kaito's snicker and clapping continued before the rest burst into cheering.

"I…" Daichi stepped back nervously but Tamarou's hands on his shoulders stopped him from moving too much, "…Boss is a kind man!" the local chief burst out without really thinking before clasping his hands over his mouth.

Kaito blinked, that wasn't what he expected. Shinichi, kind man? Was he dreaming? And then the cold smirk flashed back into his mind and Kaito grimaced, yup, he was definitely dreaming.

"…Well," Tamarou tapped his lower lip in rhythm, "He's handsome, strict, dark and cold," the he hugged himself as the rest sweat dropped, "Totally my type~!"

Another member snorted at the man's display before speaking his opinion up, "He's cruel too. I remember seeing him shoot dead one member because he dared to defy boss' rules." Now, that was more like the Shinichi he knew, Kaito nodded to himself.

"But he's still kind!" Daichi defended the blue eyed boss, "He remembers our names!"

That got the entire gangs silent and Kaito blinked as he looked around. So, Shinichi remembered their names, what was the big deal about it? Kaito could already remember the entire gangs' names by then.

Then he contemplated again and finally saw 'the big deal'. Shinichi was an overall boss, the highest member, meaning there were hundreds men under his control and he remembered the lowest ranked members' names. And maybe that made the low members feel happy?

Mamoru's laughter finally broke the silence, "Yah! Boss' an awesome fighter too! He beat me at my own fight years ago!"

The oldest member, as far as Kaito could see, nodded in agreement as he sucked in a deep breath of his smoke, "He's cunning and much more intelligent than the old boss…"

Kaito blinked, "The old boss? Do you mean his father or someone like that?"

The old man shook his head, "No. Before the name Kudo, our family was called Rokutaro."

The local chief, Daichi grinned sheepishly as Kaito shot him a questioning look. He was a local chief, he should know something about this, right?

"…Well," I've only joined for like three years…I don't know much about the old boss…" and he inclined his head toward the oldest member, "Yamachi-san should know more than me, he has been in the Family for over twenty years after all."

The oldest member gave Kaito a bland look as the once waiter stared at him with a hopeful bright eyes, which made Yamachi sweat drop. The man sighed, "…The old boss was a licentious man. He chased after young and pretty girls and even boys."

The man sucked in another deep breath of his smoke, "…He destroyed the business that his father and grandfather had died for, making us lower member have to do lowly things like robbing and pickpocket for living…"

The man rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Those days were hell for us…But then, five years ago, Boss came, and a announce was delivered to us that he'd be the new boss."

Then the rest looked in awe as Yamachi's lips quirked up in a barest hint of smile, "…Some were against it because he wasn't in the family line but then, boss proved himself. In one year, he brought the business back to life and even better than before…And we are all willing to follow him."

"…I knew it…" Tamarou breathed out, eyes opened widely and everyone looked at him strangely. For a moment, he stood still and his body trembled.

"He's really my type~!" the flamboyant member exploded and Kaito sweat dropped while the others groaned as they were used to his outburst already.

"I see," Kaito nodded to himself. Geez, his curiosity was acting up again.

"Then Kuroba.," a member asked excitedly, "How did you end up becoming his pet?"

Kaito groaned and let his head fall down to make a loud 'thump' sound as it contacted the wooden surface, "Don't remind me…"

"Not pleasant?" Tamarou asked playfully, "Pain in the ass?"

Kaito's head snapped up to stare at the smirking man when he heard the others snicker.

"Huh?" he blinked and Tamarou laughed.

"I mean," the man wriggled his perfect manicured eyebrows, "No funny business?"

The gangs laughed out lout at this and even when Kaito was shooting the flamboyant member an annoyed look, his lips quirked up a bit bemusedly.

"Not everyone's a faggot like you, Tama-neechan~!" some member slapped Tamarou's ass playfully and the said member only got a wink in return.

"So?" Tamarou asked expectedly and Kaito let a slow grin tug at his lips.

"Well, if there was any funny business, he'd be the one limping."

Tamarou laughed while the rest roared with laughter, someone slapped Kaito's shoulder hard.

"You sure have some guts, Kai-chan~!" Tamarou grinned and repeatedly patted Kaito's head, much to the once waiter's annoyance. Then the flamboyant member raised an eyebrow suggestively, "Wanna try out with me?"

Kaito immediately edged away nervously, "No, thanks."

Again, the room erupted in laughter, saved for Tamarou, who was pouting childishly at Kaito's refusal.

It felt nice somehow, Kaito smiled to himself, how easily they accepted him.

A loud clapping sound startled him and Kaito looked up, as did the rest, at Tamarou, who was ginning from ear to ear mysteriously, his hands were still clasping together, meaning he was the one who wanted people's attention to him.

"Lemme tell you something," he began merrily, "I've seen boss naked." And he giggled in delight while the rest gasped.

"Then how come you're still here?" one member asked with a disbelieving expression on his face and Tamarou giggled again at the unspoken question, _Then how the hell he hasn't killed you yet?_

"Silly, silly boy," he sang happily and Kaito tried to ignore the weird feeling bubbled in his chest. It wasn't jealousy, Kaito was sure.

…But it was unfair! He himself had never really seen the boss naked!...completely naked anyways, and he stayed in the same room with the boss too! His hand flew up to process to rip his hair out.

And while he was busying screaming in frustration in his head, he completely missed the confused looks the other were sending him and the meaningful way Tamarou looked at him as if the flamboyant member knew something he didn't. Which might be true.

"…Kidding~!" Tamarou cheered again and Kaito froze…he was jealous over nothing?

"…But I did see him half-naked," the red-headed grinned as he raised an eyebrow at Kaito, who was shooting him an annoyed look.

Tamarou then looked up, his hands clasped together and a dreamy look made its way onto his face, "…It was around two months ago. He came here for business too and I was lucky enough to be his escort here," he sighed dreamily, "I saw him when he was getting into the hotspring…"

And his face turned serious, "Guess what I saw?"

"Six-packed body?" one member chirped loudly and Tamarou wagged his finger.

"No dear, he indeed has a body to die for but not that bulky."

"Tattoos?" Daichi raised his hand like a good student but again, Tamarou shook his head.

"…You know boss doesn't like tattoos, Dai-chan."

"Just tell us, Tama-neechan!" one member wailed mockingly, "You're torturing me with suspense!"

The red-headed member laughed before sighing.

"A scar…" he said, making the rest widened their eyes. Kaito's ones were probably the biggest. How come he had never seen any scar on the boss? The boss had even particularly naked one time in front of him!...Wait, let's forget that image, he didn't want to be spotted an erection right then…But the view was indeed nice…

He snapped out of his little fantasy just in time to see Tamarou turned the nearest member to him around then used his slender finger to tap the spot that was a few inches under his right shoulder, "Start from here…" his finger trailed slowly to the member's left hipbone, "…to here. That long."

…That long?

"Yup, that long," Tamarou nodded and Kaito grinned sheepishly, did he say that out loud.

"…But well, he's a mafia boss, he's bound to get one," Daichi spoke up, making the rest nod in agreement.

But even as the members chattered about the boss' scar excitedly among themselves, Kaito could still vaguely hear Tamarou mumble something like 'It looks odd…' and the once waiter made a mental note to ask the flamboyant member about it later.

"By the way, Kuroba!" a member, looking young enough and Kaito guessed he was the newest member, asked Kaito eagerly, "Do you have any tattoos?"

Kaito blinked before shaking his head, grinning, "Nah, I'm not interested in those."

The young member thumped his chest proudly, "I have one on my back! A dragon and it's really cool!" then he grinned, "I have one down there too~!"

Kaito sweat dropped while someone in the gangs whistled, "We don't need to see your junk!"

The young man's face burned up and Kaito snickered, "I'm just saying!" then he turned to Kaito expectedly.

"Wanna get one?" he took out a small box from his pocket and Kaito paled as he pulled out a small needle, "I'll make it quick! It won't hurt!"

Immediately, Kaito jumped off his seat but the member behind him was quicker as Kaito found himself being pinned down on the table, his shirt yanked up to revealed his back.

"No! Wait!" he cried, eyes widened at the sight of the young member put the needle on fire, "I don't want it!"

And in a swift movement, Kaito twisted his body around and then he was the one pinning the other down.

The entire gangs gasped loudly and stared at him, Kaito sweat dropped before attentively stepping back, looking around nervously.

For a moment, everything seemed to freeze until the gangs began to cheer and automatically formed a circle around him, Tamarou and Daichi quickly moved the table and chairs out of the way.

Then Kaito's eyes widened as the bulkiest member cackled madly, cracking his knuckles and staring at Kaito with excitement in his eyes.

"You're on!" Mamoru roared before lunging at Kaito, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Bring it on, little guy! Face me like a man!" Mamoru yelled, turning around to glare at Kaito and everyone else cheered excitedly.

"W-w-what?" Kaito stepped back nervously as Mamoru prepared to launch at him again.

"Good luck, Kai-chan~!" Tamarou yelled, waving his handkerchief merrily, "Our best fighter has chosen you as his opposite~! Ohhh, it has been so long since the last time Mamo-chan found someone worth to fight with~!"

"Just a minute!" Kaito waved his arms frantically above his head, panic written across his face as Mamoru launched at him, "I don't wanna fight!"

"Too late, little guy!"

xxxxxX TBC Xxxxxx

The scene with Kaito and the gangs was inspired by Magic Kaito, the chapter that Kaito told the girl actress to just see people as pumpkins…can you see the preference here :3?...And well, I hate six-packed body…it looks scary to me v^^.


End file.
